Tainted Angel
by Roxy Warlow
Summary: Jack's plagued by nightmares, all involving the man who left her behind... If reunited, will she be capable of teaching him what it means to love? UPDATED MARCH 2010 : Newly rewritten chapter up. Read and Review! This story is almost 6 years old!
1. Introduction : Five Years

Five years...it had been five long years since he'd left her there. At the time, a few things ran through her mind. Standing alone next to the kind muslim man, she realized he wasn't coming with them. At the time...she had wanted to scream. She had wanted to cry. She had wanted to do anything, anything more than sit there and be abandoned. The thought of him was intoxicating. A smile tugged at her full lips as she remembered the childish ignorance she had, shaving her head to look like him, making those stupid, broken goggles to look like him. Gods no wonder he'd left her! She'd been a complete fool around him, a complete and utter fool! She'd acted like the immature child she really was around him. She closed her eyes and felt the warranted red heat rise into her usually pallid cheeks. Her hand formed an involuntary fist as she leaned back against her shower wall and fought not to weep.

Even now she'd still weep at the thought of his leaving her. She could have prevented it, she could have done more to stop him. She shouldn't have been so preoccupied getting off that ship, she should have waited for him to get off of the damned skiff too. Then, then she would have been sure he was by her side. But how could she know that he was going to betray her naive trust she put into his unworthy hands? Her young mind was on other things, the nightmare she just woke up from. She was thinking off Shazza...Why didn't she stay down? Why? Shazza had been so good to her, Shazza had been her friend...She was alone in her soul, though her mind screamed out that she had him...that was all that mattered. She lived that fairy tale, it was her dream, her story. No one could take that from her. She imagined living with him, every day a new adventure, more exciting than the last. That was her only dream back then. She hadn't had a dream since she was 6, when she dreamed of her parents quitting their beatings, and they would take her into their arms and hug her. She dreamed she would grow up to become a teacher, or an astronomer, and discover new information on the suns of the universe. She loved the sun on her home planet. Even now she could picture the glowing purple orb, with it's radiating red energy. It was so warm, so beautiful... Many a day she spent basking in particular sun's warmth, hiding on the roof of a garage in town, keeping out of her father's drunken reach.

They landed on New Mecca, the holy man's original destination before he got caught up in all of that planet's hell. She walked down the gang plank at his sid and turned to see his face following. She wanted to look into his goggles and see her smiling reflection. It was a sight she loved to see. In her lonely shower she laughed a bit as she remembered once when he was 'asleep' on the skiff, or so she had thought at the time. Her young innocent face got in real close to watch her reflection, admiring her own shaven head. Carrying on like that for a few minutes, he finally let out a snort and had told her not so politely to 'knock it off kid'. Man did that scare the crap out of her! But when she turned to look back at the skiff, to see that reflection, she was met instead by a closing door. Trying desperately to scramble up inside before the door shut, but Imam held her tight, "No child...he wants me to care for you, respect his wishes. He cannot worry about a 12 year old girl while worrying about himself." She wanted to scream at him, yell nasty names. More specifically she wanted to call him a coward, a coward for running away again. He was a coward for hiding. Her cold words took hold as her knees almost gave out in the deeply piercing sorrow enveloping her body. No, she couldn't think that way of him! Not of Riddick, not of her idol, her god... She didn't want to be safe with Imam. She wanted to live wild and free, and dangerous. Little did she expect Imam or him to understand that much, so instead she ripped her body from the holy man and sank to the dirty ground, hugging her knees.

Her mind was racing, flahsing with memories of him. His face flashed infront of her, appearing triumphantly in the mouth of that cave. His demeanor was caught up in a crooked smirk, a cocky smirk. Wide eyed, she had seen watched Johns lead him roughly through the aisle, and to the back of the passenger hold. Her frail body winced as she saw how coarse John was with him, even if he looked like he could handle all Johns did and more. Even though his face showed no emotion, he looked sad, he looked like a caged tiger in that restrictive case. Intently she watched as Carolynn keyed in the pin number that would rocket him into deep cryo sleep. Her young mind had wrapped around him immediately, not sure just why. She should have been scared, his hulking muscles should have reminded her of her dad. But they didn't, for some reason she felt safer now that he was on board with her. Had she gone mad? She played with the thought as she waited for her own body to be lulled to chemical induced sleep, hoping her dreams would revolve around a certain convict. On the trip across the planet, she saw his face as he stared calmly at her through his thick black goggles, lifting but one finger. It was as if she was connected to him mentally, the one simple gesture telling her a million words. That one finger was all the warning she needed to duck and avoid a great deal of pain.

She opened her eyes again, deciding the flashes of him were too painful to endure any more and she looked down. Tears travelled down the small rivers formed on her cheeks, trailing down it and dripping from her chin into the red dirt below her, making dark red spots. Dark red, like blood...how familiar was she with blood anymore? Through all the beatings with her father and mother she had been alright. With a determined look on her face, a few new bruises and scrapes, she'd collect herself off the floor and stand. When she lost Shazza, her first friend, she had been alright. She let the pain rush through her like an adrenaline rush, mourn for a bit, and then she stood. When she thought he was going to leave them that first time she had been alright. Because deep down, her youthful mind had wrapped around the knowledge that he was a killer. He was a cheat, and someone who cared only for his own skin. So honestly, she had expected this of him. Of course it hurt her, but she knew it was true. But he had come back, he had shown a different side, one that none of the others had expected either. It thrust him deeper into her heart than she had ever expected him to get. He was now a part of her, a very big part that she knew she would never be able to remove. Not now, not then, not ever.

Then just as suddenly as she wedged him into the missing pieces of her soul, he left her. Riddick just up and Left her with an even bigger missing chunk. Jack knew she couldn't keep going this way, she knew she had to battle this. So she cried her pain into the dusty red soil, burried it all inside...and she stood. She carried on the charade that she had been alright. The show she put on for Imam, and around everyone else was so convincing, that sometimes she even believed she was alright. Then he came back into her dreams, and she was crushed all over again. Jack had grown up from being that immature little girl. Her hair had grown out into long curly waves down her slender back. She was a grade A student, involved in half a dozen extra curricular activities. Sports, debates, tutoring... all that kept her going. It was easy to pretend you didn't care, when you just didn't have the time to care any more. It was the thought that he would come back for her...that was all she needed. She entertained that stupid thought for a good while. It wasn't until those long years slipped by she realized that he was not coming back. Riddick never would. That just drove her into deeper despair, and as her body blossomed, the despair became desire. Her cheeks would burn, her dreams became less innocent. Many a night she'd wake in a sweat, her body electric to the touch, her breathing ragged and sharp. Those nights, she desired to hold him, do whatever it took to keep him with her. She wanted to be taken away...why wouldn't he rescue her...come back and take her away from this boring life...she just...wanted to be held...by him. She wanted to be taken away.

It had been five years since that crash on the alien planet. Five years since she met her hero. Five years since her hero left her. Five years had passed and she still wanted to be with him...be with her dark angel, Richard B. Riddick.

((AUTHOR'S NOTE : Oh. My. GOD. I totally can't believe I actually put myself up to rewriting this, I'm gonna keep going before I lose my will! I hope you guys like the new style. Not telling you yet if the ending changes or stays the same. Not telling you if there's gonna be a sequel. To the old readers, and to the new- here's my present to you. A more mature 'Tainted Angel' for you to enjoy. Of course I don't own any of the characters of Riddick's Realm, though I desperately wish I did. *fans herself*))


	2. Chapter 1 : Mercs are Born Liars

"God Riddick...I am so glad you came back..." Jack let her smile light up her face, laying under the strong body of her lover. She closed her eyes as she felt his fingertips trace of her soft skin, a purr rising up in her throat. Her stomach clenched as she heard him chuckle deep in his own throat. "I can tell...the things you do with your tongue..." he smirked as she blushed and opened her eyes, looking up at him bashfully. Cupping his jaw in her hand, she pulled his face in to kiss his full lips, her heart fluttering as he kissed her back. Riddick brought a large hand up her smooth stomach, squeezing one of her round breasts softly. Jack squeaked inwardly, her free hand slipping around his back and letting her fingernails nip into the strong muscles of his back. His lips moved from hers, kissing over her collar bone and up her neck. "Jack..."

"Mmm, yes Riddick?" she whispered, but he didn't respond. His kisses kept trailing up her long neck, "Jack..."

She laughed a bit, "What do you want?" His lips stopped at her ear and nibbled on her lobe, "Wake up Jack..."

"What are you talking about?" her brows furrowed, enjoying his teeth on her ear. "You're going to be late if you don't wake up."

Vaguely she felt her shoulder being shaken, and her stomach plummeted as Riddick disappeared once more to be replaced by the strong morning light in her room. Imam snorted as he looked down at her, "You are the hardest person to wake up, you know that? I'm going to stop trying soon."

She sighed and dragged herself up, looking at the clock, eyes widening. Oh my GOD, she really was going to be late if she didn't hurry her ass up! "Get out, out!" she shooed out the startled priest. Nearly tripping over herself the entire time, Jack managed to dress herself up in some of her decent clothing and tie her shoes as she hopped down the hall to the kitchen. It took only a second to grab a piece of fruit and throw her lithe body out the front door, running down the crowded street like a mad woman.

Why did she have to keep having those stupid dreams! It was so real...so very real. She could feel his breath against her neck, even now. What was wrong with her? She shook her head to keep in mind he was never coming back. Jack just had to face that fact. But she still couldn't bring herself to think like that. She refused too, no matter how childish it was. Darting through the streets, taking care not to run into anyone. Slowing down as she approached the building where she was to be interviewed at, she began to let the conversation around her seep into her brain. Anything to get her mind off of the way he had touched her...those kisses, his lips...stop it Jack! She scolded herself and took the time to finally eat her fruit, minding her business as the words of two men began to trickle into her ear. "Can't believe that murderer is dead. If you ask me, it seems pretty fish, pret-ty darn fishy!" slobbered a geezer to some merchant he was buying chickens from.

"I agree, how convenient that some merc just happened to see a failing craft. Then said merc just happened to find the Richard B. Riddick, crispier than a bride's first home-cooked meal." the merchant chattered back to the wrinkled man.

"Exactly! I tell you, somethin' ain't right about it, I tell ya. Man like that, murderer like that? Just don't die by chance. Just like cockroaches won't die until you make sure to squish 'em." his furry brows lit up on his face as he pretended to stomp on a bug.

"E-Excuse me...sirs?" She whispered as she approached them, the two men looking over at her.

"Yes miss?" the merchant said amiably, beginning to pull out a fresh chicken to show her.

"I happened to hear you speaking of Riddick? He's dead?" she said, no louder than her introduction.

"Well dearie, that's what the word on the street is." growled the old man, "Let me assure you though, there ain't no way it went down the way the merc said. They have a body on him, but I think it happened some other way, I think that merc ain't telling the whole truth ya see?"

"Just another conspiracy." the merchant nodded as he put the chicken back, realizing he wasn't going to interest her, "Mercs are known liars anyway."

She nodded, "Thank you." Jack's voice almost cracked, almost. But Jack was too good at hiding her emotion anymore, and as she turned and headed back for home, neither man suspected the tears she held inside of her. Dropping her half eaten breakfast to the ground, she walked faster, away from the forgotten interview. Away from those men who ruined everything for her.

The door slammed open unceremoniously as she came in, rage now embedded deep into her face, as her guardian looked up at her, "Jack?" he looked confused, and startled. "That was a fast interview."

"I'm not going, I'm not going to get a job, I don't want a job." Her voice was harsh as she headed upstairs, quickly followed by Imam.

"What are you talking about Jack?" he said, sincerely confused.

"Don't follow me Imam! Just don't follow me! I'm tired of your righteous attitude! I don't like being here, I hate it! I hate you, and I hate your religion! Fuck god, GOD did nothing for me! If there was a god, there would be more justice in the world!" she spat, slamming her door in his face and locking it. He stared and pound on her door, "Jack, open this door right now! What on earth has gotten into you?! What happened today?!"

"Just fuck off!" she sobbed, "Riddick is dead, and I want to be dead too!"

His eyes widened as he realized the seriousness of the situation, "Jack you come out here right now, we can talk about this, please come talk to me!"

"I don't want to talk, I want to die, I don't have a reason anymore! I used to be able to think that maybe he'd show up for me, but now I know that isn't gonna happen Imam! He's dead, and I'm alone!" she collected her purse and opened the door, jerking past him.

"Jack! Jack wait, wait!" he cried, hurrying after her, grabbing her shoulder as she headed down the stairs.

"Don't Imam! Just leave it alone!" She tried to turn to look at him, and lost her balance, tripping the rest of the way down the stairs, her head hitting the floor with a sick crack, and she was out like a light.

The darkness enveloped her senses quickly, and blinded her. It covered her body in a thick blanket of cold and nausea. Icy beads pelted her, and she realized it was raining. A warm breath blew across her shoulders and neck spreading warm relief through her body. "So I meet you again, kid." Jack's eyes widened as she realized what voice that was, and she turned on her heel. Her heart thudded as she traced his outline with her eyes in the darkness.

"Riddick!" she threw her arms around him, "I thought you were dead!"

"Do you want me to be dead?" His arms did not wrap around her in return this time.

"What? No! Never! I could never wish for you to be dead..." She sobbed into his soaked shirt.

"Then no, so long as you remember me, I live on Jack. Oh And Remember...first rule. Stay in the light." He stepped back from her.

"What?" She said in confusion, looking up as a stabbing bright light penetrated her mind and eyes, giving her a throbbing headache. A teribble smell reached her nose, and she reached out a hand to brush it away.

"Stay in the light, Jack..." the voice said, fading out as did the light. "Jack wake up, are you okay? You had quite a fall..." Imam whispered to the stunned girl.

She bit her lip as she began to cry in front of him, the first time in five years. "Riddick's dead Imam..."

Imam sighed and put a hand on her back, rubbing in gentle circles. "There, there, Jack...Calm down...at least he will never be put into prison again...that is what he dreaded most, remember?"

She gave a gentle nod, wiping away her tears as Imam stood and got a few cloths to clean her up. He handed her a damp one, to brush off her mouth and run over her face to cool herself.

Gratefully she ran it over her hot face, licking her lips and sighing. She gave a deep, shuddering breath, and then she stood. "I'm sorry for the angry words Imam...I just want to get some sleep now."

Imam nodded, "Sleep child...just sleep and when you wake up it will be all better." he walked out. The lights in her room were at 100%, too bright for sleep. She turned them to 15% and watched her room dim. Climbing into her messy bed, she fell asleep about the time her head hit the pillow. Immediately she was launched into a nightmare, nowhere near as good as the one the night before. Riddick was still playing the main part, but he was different now...now he was a monster.

Jack found herself cowering at his very memory as he walked towards her, goggles off, silvery eyes narrowed, a shiv in his hand. "Riddick...Riddick what are you doing? Put that down...Riddick...what are you doing?! I thought- you said you loved me!", her scream echoed through the hollowness of her dream, ricochetting back in a shrill screech, shattering her ear drums. The noise didn't deter him, his primal instincts flashing in his eyes.

"Don't do this Riddick...I love you Riddick! I miss you! Why are you trying to hurt me? Please Riddick...stop...please just stop...", she sobbed as she covered her ears with her hands, tears streaming down her face in torrents. His face remained emotionless. He was less than five feet away now, and showed no sign of stopping. "Why Riddick? Why are you going to kill me? Why do you want to hurt me again? You're the same Riddick as always...you just want to taste my blood...but...I love you. If I can't be with you, then I'd rather die...so this is welcome, Riddick. I'm not scared now..." She whispered defiantly, standing boldly against his approach.

Just as his hand came crashing down, driving the shiv deep into her skull, there was a numb sensation before throwing her into a wakeful state again. Jack sighed and brought her hands up to rub her sleepy face. Looking out at the moon, she guessed it to be around one or two in the morning. She got up and went to the bathroom, lights still dark, so she wouldn't hurt her eyes. Jack faced her reflection in the mirror, even though she really didn't want to see herself. Lots of men had thought she was beautiful. In school she was a popular choice to 'chase' after. Her eyes were chocolate brown, framed with long black lashes. Her eyebrows were shaped perfectly above them. Her lips were full and light cherry red. Her only flaw was that she always looked so sad...

Sighing, she turned on the cold water in the porcelain sink. If only Riddick could see her now, see the young thing she'd blossomed into, he'd be sorry. Sorry he hadn't stuck around to take advantage of her budding body as he had in her many dreams. She cupped her hands under the stream, and splashed it onto her face. Groping beside her for a towel it took a moment before she could dry her pretty face. She dabbed around her wet face carefully, before opening her eyes. Wait, now her face was even dirtier! It was covered in...what was that? She leaned foreward, a dark red glinting in the mirror, and she licked her lips. Blood..her face was covered in blood. She looked at the black towel and realized it wasn't a towel. It was too thin to be a towel, and it was soaked in blood. She dropped it, realizing it was a shirt. She made a whimpering noise as she realized it was a muscle shirt...something that had come to remind her of one man.

Behind her the shower door opened, and she spun to face that particular man, wearing just a towel and a cocky smirk. He was just as she remembered him towering over 6 feet tall, with silvery eyes, and a shaven head. Deep in his muscled chest sat a large gash that didn't seem to be bugging him in the slightest. Jack looked up his muscled abdomen, to his face. His eyes were amused, full lips still forming a smirk, "Hasn't the holy man taught you to knock yet? It's been five years..."

((AUTHOR'S NOTE : Alrighty! Chapter One is now up for you guys to re-enjoy! Two Chapters redone in one night, let's see if I can keep going. I'm feeling pretty good about this after all. Please R&R, let me know what you think.))


	3. Chapter 2 : The Unholy Man

"But...But you're a dead man Riddick!" she gaped at him.

"Obviously, I ain't dead kid." He stretched himself out, grabbing a towel and beginning to dry off.

She let her eyes dip down below his waist and she gasped, turning away quickly, "Get dressed!" She hissed.

"All I got is my pants, my shirt isn't in a wearable condition anymore. As you know." She blinked as she tried to realize what he meant by that, remember the blood on her face suddenly and scrubbing it off in the sink quickly. "I'll get you a shirt then, I'll be right back." She walked out of the bathroom casually, as if all he'd done to her had never happened, and she was the stupid little girl following him like a lost puppy all over again.

She came back, handing him a black muscle shirt, that was awfully Familiar.

He raised a brow, "This is the shirt I had on the skiff..."

She looked at him, "Yeah, I know...I sewed it, see." She pointed to the stitch work.

"Why'd you hold onto it so long?" he set it to the side, pulling on his pants shamelessly.

She covered her eyes, "It's all I had to hold onto...to remember you by. It was like a security blanket I guess..."

He smirked, "You can look now, I'm decent." She removed her hand, looking at the hole in his chest, "Do you want me to sew that up for you?"

"Sure. So Lil Jack held on when I left huh?" He said in a cocky tone.

"Of course not, I held onto the ideal that I was strong enough to get on without you." She went to fetch a first aid kit, the ex-con moving fluidly after her. "You never did tell me how you survived a crash, Riddick."

"Eh, easy enough. I had a merc on my ship, dressed him up like me and let the fucker crash and burn. Now that they think I'm dead, I've got a little time to pay you and the holy man a visit. How is Imam anyway? Still religious?"

"Of course he is, he saw a miracle on that planet. A selfish bastard murderer showed compassion. Why shouldn't he still be religious?" she rolled her eyes.

Mmm, Sassy. He had definitely missed her. "Good to see you haven't changed, looks like leaving you was for the best. I could imagine how dirty your mouth'd be if you hung out with someone like me for five years." He sat down in one of the chairs.

She glared, oh no. He would NOT bring up him leaving her. "Why did you leave me Riddick?" she let loose on her emotions.

"Jack, don't even start." Riddick growled, "You know I ain't the type of guy cut out for babysitting twelve year olds. You needed more than a guy like me could give, got it? It's easy for me to go without food or heat or nice things. It's different for you. Besides, you're a woman. Women are too messy to travel with for long." he snorted.

"Is that it? That's my closure!? After five years of suffering, that's what you give me? You know I ran away from home for a reason! Mom and dad always hit me, Riddick! One day, mom got sassy to my dad, so he tied her up and let her burn right in front of me! Then he tried to kill me, you see these?!" she jerked her arms in front of his eyes to let him see the scars. "But I killed him instead Riddick...I got him back. I was so much older than a twelve year old, when I met you. Shazza found me in some back alley, saved me from being raped. That's why I was there, that's why I was with her. Then she died...the only person who ever cared about me died. Then there you were Riddick, you were this hope for me, I wanted to be with you! I'd starved myself before, I can force my body into doing shit like that! Don't tell me I wouldn't have understood. I was perfectly capable of watching my own back as well, by the way."

He ignored her story, "Yeah well you were still a dumb kid." That's it, don't let her know she stirred things inside of you that you'd never even felt before Riddick, good boy. "Besides, You had kid shit to do. Go to school and all that."

She glared, "Oh go to hell Riddick, I don't know why I even cared..." she shook her head as she began to stitch up his chest, finishing within a few moments.

He smirked, "You care huh?"

"I said go to h-hell." She stiffled a yawn, her sleepiness taking her over once more.

"You should go to bed kid, you look like death warmed over." he snorted, "I'll pass out here on the couch, give Imam a good scare tomorrow morning..."

She nodded, hesitating before hugging him suddenly, "I did miss you Riddick...goodnight."

He stiffened as he was hugged- Oh god, how should he respond? Should he...Should he hug her back? No, no that'd give away too much emotion. Instead he settled for grunting and patting her once on the back, "Night." He watched her disappearing up the stairs, his eyes tracing the curves of her slender young frame, down to her ass and over the backs of her long legs. To be honest with himself, he never did want to leave her. He wanted to bring her with him...it was all in Imam's words, the moment Riddick admitted it to the holy man. Riddick remembered that conversation too well. Imam had made him look like a dog, telling him he could never care for Jack right. There was a mean side to the old man, and Riddick had resented that he made him look like the bad guy...even if he was pretty bad.

Jack had thought he didn't want her, and it ate him up inside. He did care for her, it was the only reason he came back. Screw Carolynn, she was weak. Jack on the other hand, she was fresh blood. It would be all too easy to mold her. Make her into a lithe killing machine like himself. He should have killed Imam. Just killed the holy man and taken Jack. He could picture it now, teaching her his ays, his skills. How to kill with a single blow to the spine or skull. As he lay back on the couch and closed his eyes, his sleep drifted over him, and be dreamt of the ordeal.

"Mr. Riddick, I refuse to let you take Jack with you, she is a growing girl. She has needs, emotional and physical that...a man of your standard would just not understand." the holy man had said, unkindly.

"So old man, I can take care of her. I took care of myself, how hard can a kid be?" he snapped back, resenting where this conversation was headed.

"Mr. Riddick. I will NOT allow you to take Jack with you.", his voice was low and dangerous. "If you try to take her along with you, I will see to it you are killed."

Riddick couldn't believe his ears. He supposed the man was insane with greif that his three kids on the planet had all been killed, but that was NOT his fault. He couldn't make it up to him by just giving him Jack. Jack was not some little replacement doll, she was a kid. How was it that Riddick understood that better than him? But the threat pressed. If he tried to take Jack, Imam would have all the mercs up his ass. Which he wasn't too worried about, but it would not be a safe place for Jack. So Riddick just gave him a death glare, "Alright, Holy man. But know this. One day I will come back, and I will take Jack with me. She'll come on her own. Jack can do that, you know."

The holy man glared but said nothing. He turned and ignored him, going back to prayer. Riddick looked over at Jack who had been sleeping the whole time peacefully. He whispered an apology before going back to piloting their escape skiff. Fucking Holy Man...

Riddick's dreams strayed from his past to Jack as he slept through the rest of the night, enjoying the adulterous dreams that began to present themselves to the sleeping con.

Upstairs in her bed, Jack was just falling into the REM cycle of her sleep, dreaming again. But it was if the moment she looked into Riddick's eyes again, a seed had been planted deep in her brain. Now as her dreams wore on, the seed burst into a vine and crawled through her memories, 'weeding' through them, pardon the pun. The vine grabbed eagerly onto one and jerked it into Jack's dream, thrusting her back that night before they landed. She could hear Riddick and Imam talking, she heard the threats...Imam had been the reason Riddick left her! In her dream Jack flung herself up from her bed, and clutched onto Riddick, begging him to ignore Imam. If only she'd done so that night. Now she knew the truth though, it wasn't Riddick she had to be mad at. It was Imam, he'd spend the last five years in a lie.

She recoiled from him, rejected him immediately. Never again would she smile kindly to the holy man, he was through in her brain. She was leaving with Riddick this time. She loved him. She knew everything about him. The first year after he left, she was quiet and meek, hardly speaking to anyone. Most of her time was spent, hacking databases, finding news articles, every piece of information there was on Richard B. Riddick, she knew it. It was to the point where she had his murder methods down to an art. Men he killed the slowest, the most painful ways. Mercs were the slowest of all. Females were killed rather quickly, except for a few she'd noted, all mercs. That meant they deserved it, at least in her eyes. He never killed a child, not once that had been known of anyway. She knew what murders were his, and the ones that were just copy cats taking a blame free ride on his back. She had to wonder if those copy cats ended up on Riddick's shit list, one of the bloody victims she read about.

Two years after he had closed the skiff door on her smiling face and she was still in denial. "He'll be back Imam, this year. I can feel it...he's coming back for me. I'm fourteen now, practically an adult." She'd tell Imam proudly, her voice full of cheer and hope. But he'd just tear her down, send her back to the hole she'd dug to hide her emotions. "No child, he's never coming back for you. He was a bad man." No he wasn't, he saved them! She loved him! He wasn't bad, he was just....he was Riddick.

Three years since her escape from that alien planet, and she was wearing his shirt to sleep in. Dreams of his murders dancing through her dreams, along with dreams of him loving her...mentally and physically. It hurt still, but she was about to suppress it well enough. Imam didn't like the fact she kept his shirt, but she always hid it away from him, so he wouldn't be able to throw it out while she was in school. Many a time he demanded she give it to him, and still she refused. Jack would not give up the only thing she had of him.

Four years had passed since she met her God, and she was rebelling against him. All the research she did on him, the pictures, news clips, print outs, everything had gone into a box with his shirt. She'd packed that box into the back of her closet and looked at it with a stern glare whenever she'd open the door to get dressed. A week after that she was back to sleeping in his shirt, trying to ignore the way he whispered in her head. "Go for the Sweet spot, just left of the spine. The abdominal aorta. A metallic taste, human blood...sort of copperish..." Riddick would never leave her alone, and she had to face it.

Now it turns out, that five years after parting ways from Riddick, he was not the one to make her suffer all those years. It had been her guardian, Imam. The man who pretended to love her, woke her with a smile, made her lunch every day. He was the man who made her ache inside. Imam had caused everything to be so shitty...Riddick was cleansed in her head, and she began to realize she loved him more than she ever knew. Richard...she'd never leave his side again, and Imam would not touch her.

She blinked awake the next morning, sun filtering through the window, and her eyes narrowed against it. "Imam..." she whispered resolutely, "How to make you pay..."

((AUTHOR'S NOTE : HELLS YEAH, three revised chapters in one eaaarrrllyyyy mornin'? I am on a roll. Not doing anything for the next four days, so hey! I might actually finish this revision within a few days, how about that.))


	4. Chapter 3 : Hiding in the Dark

"Imam...", she repeated to herself, rubbing a hand over her face, letting her body stretch itself out. She didn't bother hiding her yawn behind a hand as she stood from the messy bed and got dressed in fresh clothes for the day. Excitement fluttered around in her empty stomach, mingling with the hunger settling there. She'd get to see Riddick again...he was downstairs, and she could see him now.

With a nervous demeanor and a spring to her step, she hurried down the stairs to find him again. Oh how long had it been that she'd dreamt of this day, the day she would be back in the presence of her immortal, her love. But as she headed towards the kitchen, her smile began to falter at the angry tones she heard there. The not so holy man, arguing with her beloved Riddick? What was he thinking! It was bad enough she knew now that it had been Imam to keep Riddick and her separated, what was he aiming at now?

"Nothing has changed in these five years, Riddick! You're still a murderer, and I still refuse to let you ruin her innocence. Jack is not going with you, not then and certainly not now! She has a good life, you want to just ruin that?" he hissed through clenched teeth, rage in his usually kind eyes.

"Look here, Imam." Riddick curled the name up in his mouth and made it sound like a curse word, "I'm really not here for a fight...if you want me to kill you, then so be it. But I'd rather walk out of this mess free, huh? Jack's a big girl now Imam. She can choose these things for herself, so why don't we just ask her? The Pandora has plenty of room for her and I both." he crossed his arms over his broad chest as he left him sink in his words.

It didn't take long, because half a second after Riddick had spoken, the man was spitting venomously, "No! She shall not choose, she is not yet a legal adult, and I am still her legal guardian. I make her choices, not you, not her!"

"Exactly, because you know she wants to go with me!" Riddick growled, his hands forming into fists. He was seriously getting on his nerves now. "You can't keep her under your thumb old man!"

"Maybe not, but I'll do whatever it takes to keep her out of your clutches." he swore. "I'll still involve mercs, don't you dare think I won't."

Riddick rolled his eyes behind his goggles, "Fine. I'll be back next year, then you can't stop her."

Jack's eyes were wide in the hallway as she listened in. Imam was going to make Riddick leave her again? No! She refused to be away from him a second longer! Jack needed Riddick, he was her oxygen and she had been suffocating without him. Now she could breathe again, and she was breathing like she'd never breathed before. He completed her, he made her whole. If he left this time...

She shook her head and slipped back up the stairs quietly, packing a duffle bag as quickly as she could and throwing handfuls of clothes into it, going to the bathroom to grab her bag of personal hygiene products. Tossing that in with her clothes, she dug her credit card out of her desk drawer. Almost a million credits on this bad boy. She'd had money since she was a kid, something she'd stolen from her father before she'd run off. He'd been a stingy bastard, living in filth and buying only booze and food, so he'd had stowed away a pretty good amount on his card. After having Shazza open her own account for her, she'd transferred his funds onto her own card. Jack was proud of her card, proud that she could save every credit she had.

Not like she ever went out with friends, or bought pretty clothes to wear to school. Jack didn't worry herself with wearing make up or perfume. She had he essentials, Imam made sure of that, and she was happy enough with that. She didn't want to go out with other kids....they'd find out she was a freak. They'd leave her too.

Besides, she had an ulterior motive for the stash on her credit card, and it wasn't too surprising that the motive was a trip to find Riddick. It had been sort of stupid of her, thinking she could actually find the man who never wanted to be found. As a kid though, she had felt it well worth the effort. She dropped the card into the zipper part of her duffle bag, closing it up and listening downstairs again.

"Leave Now, Mr. Riddick, or I swear you will regret it!" he threatened, "To Jack, you'll be just another dream, do you understand."

Riddick grabbed him by his collar, "When I come back next year, old man, I'm gonna shiv you..." he muttered, dropping him and heading out the door angrily. How dare someone stand in the way of him and his wants. Especially someone like Imam, who did he think he was, threatening him? Richard Riddick of all people! He had a sack, that was for sure.

Jack was already gone out her bedroom window, and running for the docks, trying not to think about the weight of the duffle bag. Riddick...she was gonna be with him, she was gonna leave with him! She'd never have to look up at the stars, and wish on every one of them for his return....because he was back now. He wouldn't leave her now.

The Docks were bustling with business, and Jack went unnoticed as she walked down a row of ships, finally finding it. She touched her fingertips to the name painted on the side, a smile on her face, "Pandora..." What sort of things would she open, by hacking this door. Enough fantasizing, Jack. Her thought was a firm reminder of the press on time she had. Slipping a keycard into the card slot, she flipped open a metal handheld that was attatched to the card with copper wiring. She turned it on, and let it read off the pass code to her, punching in each number as it was stated.

Easy as that, the door to his ship opened and she smiled brilliantly, tucking her toy away and heading inside, looking around curiously. Riddick's new ship...it was nice. She breifly wondered who the poor sap had been before Riddick run into him and ship jacked him. A smirk settled on her face at the thought and she closed the door, setting her duffle bag to the side and hiding herself. Man he was gonna be so surprised.

There it was again, the fluttering in her stomach. The nervous twist that made her realize how much of an effect Riddick had on her body and her emotions. She wondered if he knew how much she felt for him, or if he was just guessing it to be childish obsession once more. She dreaded both outcomes, since she didn't exactly want him to know because that would have just been embarassing. Jack also didn't want him thinking she was immature still, she needed him to see her as an adult now. A woman, and not a child. Definitely not the Jack he had met on that planet.

God he was gonna have fun drivin' that blade into the holy man's fuckin' neck. Riddick bristled inwardly as he thought about the man keeping him from hat he wanted. He wanted Jack, and he wanted her now. But a year was no problem, small change in exchange for what he would be getting. She'd developed into a woman now, no Jack anymore. She had full breasts and long legs...Mmm Mmm he would enjoy getting a feel of those. It was then he began to wonder if it was for the best that she wasn't coming with him, what if he did something stupid like rape her?

Of course the way she had been eyeing him last night, he wasn't too sure it would be rape. But the point still stood, Riddick wasn't always such a coherent being. There was an animal inside of him that propelled him a lot of times, before he could even think. That's what kept him alive so long, the animal instinct inside of him. The animal didn't like being caged, and enough slams should have guessed that much by now. He listened to the heavy sound of his thick rubber soles on the metallic dock, keeping an eye on people around him out of habit. He was gonna crush her again...she was different this time though, he wasn't sure exactly how Jacky girl would handle this one. His lips curled as he thought of her murdering Imam herself, driving a blade into his chest and bathing in his blood.

The image was enough to stir arousal within him, and it wasn't until he paused on the thought of her killing himself that he sobered up. Gods he hated to admit it, but even he had a soft side. A weak side lying dormant beneath the beast's claws. He liked Jack, he liked her a lot. Too much maybe, but that wouldn't stop him from having her. If she killed herself over this....Imam's god would feel the pain Riddick would instill on him. Oh yes, no one fucked with his Jack. Heh, his jack...he really liked the sound of that.

Jack gasped as she heard the door opening, pressing herself into the shadows so he wouldn't notice her first off. Though it was no use, in her haste she forgot one obvious detail.

As the fascinating and yet terrifying Richard B. Riddick walked into his stolen ship, his nose caught onto the female scent, and his eyes found her in the darkness. "Are you honestly trying to hide from me in the dark? God you have so much to learn."

((AUTHOR'S NOTE : Yes, another revised Chapter. I am thinking I have found a way to extend this out, and change up the ending. Or I could do it in a sequel. Maybe you can review and let me know what you'd prefer?))


	5. Chapter 4 : The New Life

Jack felt heat flush her cheeks as she immediately realized her mistake. Oh, right. How could she forget that he could see in the dark? She passed it off as her nerves and cleared her throat, "Uhm, Who says I was hiding from you? Maybe I was worried I had the wrong ship, and wanted to make sure it was you." She crossed her arms over her chest moodily. Stupid Jack, Stupid! Scolding herself inwardly, she resisted a sigh. Now he was going to think you were some ditzy immature chick who couldn't handle her own. Great, just how she wanted Riddick to look at her. She wanted him to get aroused when he saw her, she wanted him to want her.

Jack needed him to want her the way she wanted him, but she really doubted that would ever happen. She watched him as he snorted in amusement and gave her the 'Big Evil' smirk that could drop any girl's panties, she could guarantee it. I mean, just look at him. His lips, imagine the things he could do with those lips. Gods knew she had. Jack had pictured them on her neck, on her breasts, moving down her stomach towards her...great, now she was turned on.

Riddick's smirk grew as he smelled the heat on her, enjoying it. Jack's arousal was such a turn on for him, the scent was sharp and warm. It was a musky smell that lingered heavy in his nose and left his spine tingling and wanting to feel just how aroused she was, dipping a finger into her panties, or maybe even a tongue. Pull yourself together man, be cool about this. Why was Jack able to throw him off so easily? "Yeah well I bet you feel like a downright genius right abot now, huh?" the question was teasing, it was amused. He was making fun of her.

Her cheeks burned again, "Riddick if you want me to go, I will, I can leave right now you know. I don't have to sit here and take this." She grabbed her duffle bag in offense, heading for the door. But he stopped her easy with one hand, flat across her chest, stopping her like a brick wall. He had made sure to aim above her breasts, because he wasn't sure how he'd react if he had that supple flesh in his palm, "Nah, don't go. You know I came back for you, I know you wanted to go with me. So don't do something you'll regret. I'm surprised though, I thought you were asleep." Maybe his senses were getting dull. That was almost scary to even him.

"No, I was awake..." She paused to set her bag back down, looking up at him, "I was coming downstairs when I heard you two arguing. But last night, Riddick I had a dream, that on the skiff, it was Imam who kept me from going with you...is that true, it was Imam right?" she whispered, wanting to clean Riddick's slate, wanting to make him pure in her eyes again.

He nodded a bit, "Yeah, he was a real prick about the whole thing. I'm glad you know that now. Trust me, you'll be much better off with me...How'd you get in here anyway?" he perked a brow, the idea just getting into his head that she should not have been able to get into his locked ship.

"I hacked it, I used this." She held up her gizmo, "You put the keycard into the key slot, and this little computer finds out what the pass code is. That's how I got in, I found out your pass code. Then obviously I punched it in and made myself at home....this is a really nice ship, by the way. Who did you steal it from?"

He ignored the last part, "So Lil Jack is already part criminal, hacking into things huh?" he smirked. "Well let's see just how good you are. I want you to use that gizmo on the ship next door, go in and kill whoever is in there. Then, bring me back their credit card."

She gaped at him, unable to eblieve what he'd just asked of her, "What the fuck, Riddick? I am not going to go kill someone just because you wanna test me out!" She shoved his chest, "Who do you think I am?" she reached for her duffle bag again.

He grabbed her wrist, "Wait, wait." Yeah like he really thought Jack was cracked out enough to go murder someone. It was good actually, she wasn't obsessed with him anymore. No doubt the youngster would have given it her all to kill anyone he told her to. But this Jack...she was grown up now. She had a head on her, and he was sure she wouldn't let him down, but she was also gonna be smart about it. If he ever needed her, she would-

No. Riddick Frowned, he'd never need Jack. He didn't need anyone, no one but himself. Richard B. Riddick was no fucking pussy, He had murdered dozens and he certainly wouldn't need some woman to show him the fuckin' colors of the rainbow or whatever the shit women did besides spread their legs. "Good job kid, way to keep your head about you. Let's go before Imam realizes you're gone." he headed for the cockpit, leaving her stunned there.

Wait, he was praising her for disobeying him? Wow, Sooo did not see that one coming. "Er, thanks?" she said in a confused tone as she watched him walk to the cockpit. Well, more specifically she watched his ass as he walked to the cockpit. But he didn't need to know that, no sir.

"Yeah whatever, hey look kid, why don't you take your bag to one of the rooms. There is a nice room, down the left corridor, four doors in." He sat down in his seat, pretending that if he called her kid, he could forget how great she looked in that shirt. ...Nah wasn't working.

"Uhm, yeah I will." She picked up her duffle bag, feeling a great sense of relief as they took off from the bay. Gods yes, she was finally free! She was with Riddick, and no one would take him from her now, she's kill anyone who did. Riddick was hers, no one else mattered. All that mattered in the world was he, and she. She played with the idea, that he was so able to kill and leave freely, because of that same thing. Because all that mattered was him. They were both orphans, they both didn't have friends. She could understand him, understand how it felt being him. They were so good for each other. Neither one had strings tying them to people or places. All they had was each other....she liked the feeling. It felt good. She felt strong.

"No, Jack. The corridor to your -other- left." Riddick rolled his eyes as he felt her walk towards the right. Heh she was gonna liven up his dull little life a lot. How long before he got her into his bed, spreading those pretty thighs of hers and begging him to make her his. He shuddered involuntarily in his seat as he thought about it, willing his arousal to dissipate. Wouldn't be good for lil Jack to see a boner on her hero. Or would it be great for her? Man these conflicting thoughts were gonna be a bitch to deal with, and yet he welcomely opened the task.

"Oh..." She bit her lip, man now she really did feel like a complete ditz! Quick, play it off Jack. "I just wanted to make sure your senses were still sharp, dunno if you're going soft with age you know?" she said casually as she headed down the left corridor.

"Thanks for the concern, but I'm fine. You can relax." he snorted, shaking his head and resisting a little smile. God the girl drove him wild. But in such a good way, such a damn good way...

Jack flicked the light on in her new room. It was about the same size as her old one, so it was just fine by her. She opened the built in drawers and began to put her clothes away into them. She paused as she pulled out a lacey bra, blushing as she remembered when she'd bought it. He'd been all over her thoughts that day, and when she had gone shopping for school and saw that bra she knew it was perfect for if he ever... Jack had been such a silly girl, her heads in the clouds. But that didn't stop the fact that even she had to admit, Riddick or not, the bra was hot. She put it away with the rest of her clothes, and shoved her empty duffle bag under the bed, putting her credit card into the side table drawer. Sitting down on the bed, she took a good look around the room.

"Welcome to your New Life, Jack..." she smiled, leaning back and looking up at the ceiling. It was tempting to take a nap and just snooze off for a bit, but she wanted to be with Riddick. Sleep could come later, but now she wanted Riddick, and Riddick alone. She stood and headed back out, sitting in the seat next to him with a happy sigh.

He didn't acknowledge her presence, continuing to look over little charts on the LCD screen and punch things in, trying to ignore the scent of her. That scent was gonna drive him to insanity one day, he just knew it. It took all he had not to grab her close, burry his face in her neck and take in every last little scent she had. Lick her, touch her, possess her. Gods he wanted it bad. So he did what any sane person would do in his situation. He ignored the temptation, lest it get the best of him.

But she didn't seem like she wanted to make it easy for him, as she shifted and turned her head to look over at the quiet male beside her, "Hey Riddick, can I ask you a question?" She fidgeted with the hem of her shirt, and part of him dreaded finding out what it was she wanted to ask him. The other part of him as highly intrigued.

"You just asked me one." He snorted, his voice sending a vibration down Jack's spine.

"Okay smartass, May I ask two more questions?" she rolled her eyes, trying not to smile at the absurdity of his reaction.

He sighed, "Yeah Jack, go ahead." He looked over at her so she knew she had his attention. Though behind his impossibly dark glasses, he was tracing every curve she possessed.

"I was just wondering...When you left New Mecca, where did you...where did you go?"

((Author's Note : Ahhh another one. I'm so tired.))


	6. Chapter 5 : Play With Me

(AN: Alrighty so I definitely am bored right now, so let's get this rewrite back on track! This Chapter was published 07-01-04 and it is currently 03-22-10 WOW that blows my mind...it's gonna be six years soon.)

Where did he go? Of course he knew that question would come up, it was inevitable. She was gonna be curious, and she had every right to be. It was purely human nature to question the unknown. Good thing for him, Richard B. Riddick didn't answer to no one. Not even a tempting goddess like the one seated near him.

"None of your business, ask something else. I might answer if I want to." He tilted his head to one side, and then the other. It was so satisfying to feel it crack, and was a great way to look very nonchalant.

"Oh come on Riddick, don't play that game with me- I'm really not in the mood for it." Jack growled a bit, her face twisted in annoyance. How dare he, sure he didn't owe her an answer, but he didn't have to be a dick about it. There were plenty of reasons to shake the question off without acting like he was too good to answer.

"I'll play whatever games I feel like, Jack. You can't do anything about it. We're on my ship, and I'm the one putting up with you." Alright, so it wasn't really putting up with her. He really enjoyed the presence of her, how it felt to have someone next to him. But again, he was Richard B. Riddick and he didn't rely on no one, and she couldn't even begin to think he cared for her. Then she'd start doing girly things like...planning the future. Gross.

"Oh? I can't do anything about it? I'm just some weak, simple minded girl, who has no idea how to hold her own right? Thats what you think, that's what you're getting at? Well fuck off, because I can handle myself. I don't need to sit around and take your bullshit. I came with you because I know I don't need you to protect me! So don't act like some high and mighty bastard." She said moodily, getting up from the chair so she could retreat to her room and brood.

"Oh, you don't need me huh?" He snorted, before pinning her to the wall in one fluid movement. He had the grace of a wild cat as he leapt from his seat and threw his body into hers. Keeping both of her hands above her head in one of his own massive paws, he smirked down at her in a very cocky way. His muscles rippled slightly, and he rumbled a half laugh in his throat.

"Jack, I'm bigger than you. I'm a lot stronger than you...and you're letting one great big thing slip your mind..."

Jack barely even heard him as her eyes widened in surprise. She'd actually yelped as she was 'attacked, gaping at him. How the hell did Riddick manage to do that...to move like he was the air, like he was connected to everything around them? She lost the surprised face and frowned angrily, beginning to struggle against his large frame.

It didn't take her long to give up though, panting a bit at the excursion. Realizing that if he wanted to keep her in place, she'd be stuck in place for as long as he wanted her to be stuck. She was simply...at his mercy. "Oh yeah? Amuse me then Riddick, what am I forgetting?" Rolling her eyes in a defiant way, she avoided eye contact, almost submissively.

"You're on my ship..." He mumbled, leaning his head in to whisper in one of her ears, "You're on my territory..." He moved his free hand up to slide down her jaw line, and between her breasts.

Jack's heart began to pump as he touched her, still refusing to look at him. Oh god he was...he was touching her, and the things he was saying...it was all so sensual. Was he about to make a move? Was he going to take her to his room and...take pleasure in her flesh, to put it poetically?

"You wouldn't wanna upset me, would you? I mean...you're gonna be stuck on this ship with me...all alone...and there's nothing you could do to stop me, if I got...aggressive." He continued, his breath hot on her neck, full lips nearly caressing her ear lobe.

She clenched her eyes shut and fought against a very turned on moan. She couldn't tell if he was hitting on her, or threatening her. But then again, she figured that there was a very fine line between those two things for Riddick. Dammit all to hell though, this was not one of the times she wanted to go all silly in the head.

He smirked as he looked at her. Oh yeah, pretty little thing had her eyes closed...her body was practically trembling in sheer arousal. Riddick could absolutely smell the heat and tension wound tight in her body. Oh man, and that musky little scent that he could almost taste. He'd forgotten all about how wonderful that musk was. It'd been ages since he'd seen a woman, let alone pressed himself close enough to enjoy one's fear. This game...jesus christ on a crutch, it was exciting him in ways he'd never been excited before.

Maybe it was the way she'd submitted so easily. She hadn't said a damn thing, she was just taking it all in. Maybe it was the fact that she was so young compared to him. Maybe it was how perfectly round her tits seemed to be. Whatever it was- he was enjoying himself. He wondered how far he should let it go. Should he release her, and send her off to her room to think about what happened? Or should he pick her up and rut her for all she was worth? He was in the middle of his thoughts, when something very unexpected happen.

Jack opened her eyes, looked him dead on and laughed, "Oh Riddick- does this game work on other girls?" She smirked in a cocky way. Yeah, pretend to be a hardass and maybe he'd respect her and think she'd never gotten excited by it.

Riddick wanted to laugh at how cocky she looked. It was adorable, actually. He kept a stern face though and snorted, "You think I'm playing, Jack?"

She just shrugged her shoulders the best she could and yawned, "I don't think so...I know so. I know you better than you know yourself." She said confidently.

"Oh really...." he paused, "You know me, better than I do? Even though you ain't seen me in years, and even then we were only together for maybe 2 weeks tops..."

A smile pulled at her full lips, and he resisted his own urge to shiver. Her smiles looked so good...her lips looked so tasty. "Yeah really."

He shook his head with a little snort of amusement and let her go, "You really have grown up a lot, huh? Pity I wasn't there to see how your rebellious teenage days went. Holy man made it perfectly clear that-"

She interrupted him and rubbed one of her wrists while she spoke, "That he'd have your ass on a silver platter if you came anywhere near his little Jack?"

"Yeah that sounds about right." He went back to his seat in the cockpit. "So Jack, how long do you think it'll be before Imam sends a dose of mercs up my ass?"

"I really don't know...24 hours maybe? If we get far enough from new Mecca, maybe they'll never find us." she leaned against the wall, watching him contently.

"Never say Never." He entered in some numbers, not looking over. "Plan for the unexpected, it's the best thing a criminal can do. Failure in keeping up with that saying can be disastrous. Even I've been caught a few times..."

"Is that because you didn't plan- or because you're getting old? Old Man Riddick, Losin' his touch?" She laughed and put a hand on her back, stooping a bit to take on an elderly pose. "Darn mercs, get off Old Man Riddick's lawn!" she shook her fist, before dissolving into a fit of giggles and ha ha's. Oh she cracked herself up.

He glared over at her, "Watch your mouth Jack. I don't care if we did have a past or not, I'll still kick your ass." He got up and headed down the hall, disappearing into the shadows.

"I'm not scared of you."

Clearing her throat, she got up. Her voice was sure of itself, but in her stomach there was a sense of dread at the notion that he'd get mad at her. She didn't want him to be mad...for one thing, Riddick was not someone you wanted as an enemy. For another thing, she really cared about him...she wanted him to evnetually feel the same way about her.

"Don't lie to me kid, you think it's that easy to pull the wool over my eyes." he snorted.

She pouted and crossed her arms over her chest, "I mean it! I know all of your tricks- I could figure out what you're thinking right now if I wanted to. Don't call me Kid, you know I hate that.

"Oh yeah, try me then -kid-." he rolled his eyes, annunciating the word to piss her off even more.

"Well you're thinking how I'm smart, how I'm pretty sly....You are wondering how much work we could have gotten done together, if Imam didn't split us up. You may think you know everything about everyone, but you really don't Riddick. Inside, I can tell your insecurities! I know you have a weakness. I'm not talking about your sight in brightly lit places either, I'm talking about how you don't know what it's like to feel lo-"

"Enough." He slammed one powerful fist into a wall and looked over his shoulders at her. He was very menacing at the moment, his silvery eyes glowing in the dark, and his eyebrows furrowed in anger. "Don't fucking say anymore, don't you dare."

Eyes widening, she yelped with surprise and jumped back a bit. Oh god why did she do that, why did she start ranting like a man woman!? Now he was absolutely pissed off at her. "Riddick I-"

Suddenly she was imagining herself back on that hellish planet, while Riddick scolded her. "Don't you cry for Johns...don't you dare." Now she was a child, looking at everything through those innocent eyes again. She felt stupid and naive, and her words were faltering. "I... didn't mean to say that...My mouth started running, and I didn't have any control over-"

"Whatever Jack." He said loudly, to cut her off. "The kitchen is four doors down on the right. If you get hungry, then get food, I'm not cooking for you. Go to bed when you want, or don't go to sleep at all, I don't care." With that, he left her alone with her thoughts.

Frowning deeply, she watched him disappear into the last room. "Dammit..."

Her back hit the wall, and she slumped onto the floor, sliding down the whole way. Pulling her knees to her chest, she wrapped her arms around them and sighed. Why was she so stupid, why did she say such stupid things? He was really warming up to her, and then she had to go off like that. Now she was back to square one...

((AN: Whoo Hoo. Another rewritten chapter. At this rate, I'll have the story rewritten by April 3rd, 2020. =D lol ))


	7. OLD VERSION : Chapter 7 Dream about me

(I'm on a roll. It's 10:28 pm right now, and I'm dead tired, so I am going to finish this tommorow. It will be done tommorow, and I will post it immediately. n.n I feel like pulling something from my bag of tricks to make this story extend longer. It's 6 chapters long, and counting this, 7. And I want to try to make one of those fics that can last for like 20 chapters. that would be a real achievement on my lazy assed ness XD)

"Don't do it. Don't do it, she's crazy...." 

"What the hell is a dumb bitch like her gonna do?"

"You can talk big, but when she's chewing on you you're not gonna be talking so god damn big!"

"Why don't you back off, She's not gonna be able to fight me off! Besides, once I take her down, she's good for a nice fuck. Have you gotten a real look at those tits, and that tight ass?"

"She's a fucking cannibal!"

"So the fuck what, she's still a damn woman, and I can overpower her no problem!"

"Fine, but we fucking warned you!"

The fight ended, the three men splitting up, two merging with the shadows to watch the upcoming events. The third looked over his shoulder, and turned, facing the door to...that cell. It was the cell no man would dare set foot in. But he was drunk, and he was cocky. It wouldn't end well. He grabbed the door, and slammed it open, walking in carefully, looking around.

Nothing. The room was so cold...so very cold. A Blast of icy winter like wind hit the man in the face, sending shivers up and down his spine. A rancid smell filled his noise, making his stomach turn. He almost gagged, but held it down, looking around the dark room.

It seemed the shadows were dancing around, laughing at him. But to be honest, the darkness was simply pointing to his simple fate. For unbeknownst to him, the object of his search was standing right infront of him, burried under the cover of darkness.

He took a step foreward, scanning the room...and then he did the unthinkable... turned around. Mistake Number 2. Turning his back. Letting his guard down. She could smell it. He was already giving up....so she struck.

It was silent as she stepped up behind him....she could smell his uncertainty as she stepped up behind him, her face being revealed in light.

Outside his two friends watched through the bars of the cell, and their eyes widened, "Watch out!" But it was too late.

Her hands snaked up expertly, digging into his eyes. She slammed her thumbs into his eye sockets, and hooked her thumbs around the skull, dragging him over and slamming him against a wall pulling him down to the ground. She pulled a small metal spike from her boot, ramming it up his neck, puncturing the jugular, and dragging it down, ripping it open.

She watched as his struggles finished, her face covered in blood spatters. She looked up at his two friends, eyes narrowing. 

They took the hint, running back the hallway as fast as they could, not looking back.

She looked down at her victim, and smirked, straddling his hips, running her hands up his chest, exposing bare skin. She slid her hands down halfway, digging nails into his flesh, ripping at his body. She made an animilistic whimper, and crushed her fingers into his body, pulling open his ribcage, the bones snapping as he was torn open.

She looked into his opened rib cage, smirking, "Mmmm, what to go for first....Liver, Heart, Kidney....so many choices, so little time until the meat spoils...." and with that, she burried her face into his corpse, tearing away chunks of his flesh with her inhumanly sharp teeth. 

Jack jolted into wakefulness from her sleep, panting at the nightmare. What the hell did it mean? She had been having it for 3 weeks straight now, and it was pissing her off. The face of that crazy bitch lingered in her head always, and she sat up, rubbing her face. She groaned, and cried out softly as her warm feet touched the cold metal of the ship's floor. She flicked on her light, and moved silently to her desk. She sat down, and pulled out a tablet and pencil. She looked down at the paper for a few minutes, before begining to sketch out the girl's face.

An hour later, she finished. She was really impressed with how the drawing came out, considering she never drew very much. It was almost as if it were a real picture...She ran her fingers over it, "You're telling me something, aren't you?"

Without warning, Riddick came into her room, "Wake up, Imam got the mercs faster than I thought. We're under fi--" he was interupted as he saw the picture of the girl, "Where did you find that?"

"I...drew it. From a dream I've been having..."

"Are you and I ever in those dreams?"

"No, Just this girl and other people...I think she's in prison."

"We have no time for this now, get your ass up, it'll be a miracle if we make it alive."

Jack's eyes widened, "Are you serious?! How can you be so calm?!"

"Used to this. I always escape in the end..."

"So cocky...one day that will be your downfall." As soon as she finished saying fall, she fell to the ground as the ship slammed around uneasily.

"Fucker! They got their hooks in us. It's a matter of time now, girl. Just play it calm, and you'll be taken back to Imam, I'll get free soon enough..."

"Riddick! I don't want to leave you again!"

"You're gonna have to. Sorry Jack, it's for your own good..." he turned and walked quickly down the hall.

She scrambled into better clothing, her pj's not offering much protection. She ran down the hall to find him, but heard a sharp yell, "Don't move girl!"

She skidded to a stop, head whipping to the side, seeing 4 men. Two were holding onto Riddick, one had a gun pointed to his head, the other had a gun to her.

"Good girl, don't move and it will be okay...Shhhhh, it's okay." he walked towards her.

Time spinned around her, as she found herself reaching down for her boot quickly drawing the shiv from it, and stabbing it into the merc's gut.

One of the mercs grabbed onto her and threw her to the ground, pressing his knee into her back as he handcuffed and gagged her. Everything was blurry, she could hear herself breathing loudly, but everyone else's voices sounded so far away and distant. She looked up, seeing Riddick's mouth opening and shutting. He was talking to her, but she couldn't hear him. She looked to the side as one of the mercs cradeled the other, screaming in a tone that seemed like a whisper to her, "Brother Brother!" She looked down, at the floor her head was slammed against. The one merc cradeling her brother stood, and she looked back to him. He was screaming at her, and all she saw was his foot coming towards her face in slow motion....before everything went black.

(AN: there we go :yawwwwnnnns and stretches: Wassup mah homies? XD :throws monkies:)


	8. OLD VERSION : Chapter 8 Scythe

(Sorry for the long wait without an update. Like I said before, School is swamping me, and I really want that Laptop o.o; )

Jack's eyes fluttered open...or did they? She couldn't tell. Everything was so black. She forced her eyes open...but still there was no end to the darkness. Where was she? What happened. She sat up quickly when she remembered the mercs on the ship. But quickly found that a bad thing to do, not only did a wave of nausea run down her spine, she smacked her head off of something above her. She reached a hand up to feel a very shallow space between her and what she presumed to be a cieling. This was not cool. She felt to her left. Another wall. She felt to her right....Nothing...She wiggled over to the right until she fell. 

The sudden fall surprised her, and she made a small scream- to find out she only fell 2 feet. Finally there was some light cast around the small room...Just a tiny bit. She saw what she had feared most....A jail cell.

"Calm down. You've been out for a week....I was beginning to think you weren't gonna wake up." 

She looked up to see a face looking at her from the top bunk, which is what she now presumed she had smashed her head against. The silver glow in his eyes soothed her. Riddick.

"What happened?" She rubbed her aching head.

"After you got knocked out, they tied you up. Forced me into their ship, and they dragged you along. You slept the whole time. When we got onto the ship, I saw Imam...When he saw you tied up he flipped on them. Yelling at them not to hurt you. But they said You killed someone. A murderer they called you. Imam begged them with a hefty price not to send you to jail too, But they weren't seeing things the way he was. After that, we got taken to a maximum security prison, and I've been guarding you from the shadows since we got here. Good thing you're awake. I was starting to get annoyed at watching your ass constantly."

"You mean I'm..."

"In the slam. How do you like your stay so far?" He snorted.

Not far off, There was a small group of convicts talking amongst themselves.

"Yeah that's right. Riddick's here."

"Not the big bad..." someone gasped.

"Yes, it's the big bad."

"What are we gonna do?"

"I don't know, but I'm gonna be interested to see what happens when He meets OUR big bad."

"Big bad against Big Bad....Who wants to put money on who?" A tall, lanky man snickered. He had ratty hair, and torn clothing.

"I put money on Scythe." A woman said, leaning against a wall.

"Same here." echoed the rest of them.

"Riddick won't have a chance against Scyt-"

"What name did you just say?" It was a cold, amused voice from behind them.

They all turned, nervously, "Scythe, it's great to s-s-ee y-"

"Stop your whimpering. Did you say Riddick?"

"Yeah Scythe." The tall man said, smirking, "Big bad's here in our very own prison."

"You're kidding."

"Nope."

A woman stepped foreward. She had very short flaming red hair, easy to tell she had shaved her head not too long ago. She wore baggy brown pants, with a black belt holding them onto her slender, almost anorexic figure. Black tattooes outlined her eyes, black tear drops tattooed in the fallen posistion onto her cheek, "Big Bad here? Well boys, and girls...I say we pay our new resident a little...neighborly visit."

Riddick dropped to the ground beside Jack in a crouch, standing and helping her up, "Now. We're in the worst part of this prison. Anything goes here. You don't screw with the people who consider themselves at the top. You let me do that, I can handle myself. You, You gotta suck up when I'm not around. Alright?"

She nodded. She didn't want to die in a prison.

"I don't know the particulars of this prison, but I'm sure theres gonna be a bad ass thinking he can take my ass on. Once I dominate him, everything will be a breeze until I figure out a way to break us out of this fuckin' worm hole."

"You're right Riddick. There is a bad ass thinking they can take your ass on out here. But you're wrong. You ain't gonna dominate me. Oh and by the way..."

Riddick turned calmly to face the shadows.

Scythe walked into his cell and leaned against the wall, "I'm a her, not a him."

"You're the big bad 'round here? Obviously they put me in a soft prison."

"You talk big."

"You act bigger."

Jack stared. A woman controlled this prison? Now that's the type of woman she wanted to be...someone who could boss people around...not the lowly person she was right now, someone who Riddick felt he had to watch constantly. She sighed. She'd never be able to gain Riddick's respect. She'd always just be that annoyance he had to watch over...

"So What's the big bad's name?" Riddick looked at her, smirking.

"Scythe. Gotta fuckin' problem?"

"Maybe I do."

"Well you're gonna have to get over that. Listen to me. In MY Prison there are a few things you don't do. You don't go after women. I could care less if you wanna go after men. Kill 'em. Kill 'em all. I don't care. But I watch out for my own kind. And because of that, I ain't gonna fight you. Not because I'm afriad of you, but because I don't want to hurt you. I need you to watch after your friend."

She nodded towards Jack.

"I may be big bad, but alot guys here don't like to listen to me. And No doubt there's gonna be people goin' after her sweet young flesh. So watch her back. And don't disappoint me."

She turned around, a black barcode tattooed to the back of her neck, "Let's go boys." And with that she disappeared.

Riddick growled under his breath, he didn't like being told what to do...but he didn't disagree with her. He knew where the men would set their sights as soon as word got out there was a new woman out there. Worse yet, he assumed Jack was a virgin.

If there's two things you don't want to be in Prison, it was this. Female, and virginal.

(Now I know what you all are thinking, But you're wrong. You're pointing at Scythe and going, "MARYSUEMARYSUE" But no. I simply adore JxR and I wouldn't have it any other way. Scythe just plays a major role in the plans I have for the future. In fact, I have a big scene planned for Scythe in a chapter sometime soon I'm gonna- oh. Can't tell you n.n You'll have to wait and see.)


	9. OLD VERSION : Chapter 9 Gotta Get Away

(Sorry guys, My school has had two bomb threats in less then a week, and Everything's been hectic with homework, and the end of my research project drawing near. And it's winter, so my arthritis (Yes, I have arthritis, in my hip and knee, long story.) has been really killing me because of the cold and wetness. Dude, who has seen the director's cut of COR? XD I love that part, where that Merc girl gets up on Riddick, just about molesting him in his "sleep" )  
(AN: Alright, I wrote that AN a few days ago, And speaking of that girl molesting him in his sleep, turns out when I was sleeping with my friend I tried to rape her XD;;; She said I kept hugigng her and pushing my boobs against her. She had to beat me away with a stick. )

Riddick pushed Jack from her bed, watching her fall onto the cold floor, shivering.

Jack reached around for her blanket, but couldn't find it, and opened her eyes, seeing Riddick towering above her, "Why'd you push me out of bed? It's cold!" she complained, sitting up.

"Come on, It's time I get a good look around this place, and I can't leave you here alone..."

"Why not?"

"Why the hell do you think?"

"...Good point." Jack stood slowly, following Riddick from the cell. She looked around...It was terrible. The stench of dirty, rotting flesh filled the air, blood mixed with sweat and dirt made puddles of mud on the ground. She almost gagged from the sudden stench. She covered her mouth and nose with her forearm.

"Why does it smell so bad?"

"When a prisoner drops, it drops, and there it stays. Noone's worried about cleaning up around here. They don't care about our health, or the sanitation of a triple Max Slam."

Jack's eyes widened, they were in a triple max Slam?! What horrors lay deeper in the shadows that proved the horrific status of their new home? "Triple...Max?"

"Did I stutter?"

"Why was I sent to a triple max slam?!" 

"You got dragged in here wit' me, that's why. Now shutup...'fore you draw attention to yourself."

But it was too late for that, Eyes were already scanning up the new inmates. 

"Hey Babe, I love Brunettes." A wolf whistle followed Jack and Riddick.

Alot of the inmates got rowdy from just that one wolf whistle, cackling like hyenas.

Riddick looked around, growling. He'd have to make it clear to stay off his property, and Jack was his property.

Jack tensed, edging closer to Riddick.

"Come on baby, lemme see that tongue, I need to know what it looks like before I immagine having you use it on me."

"Back Off." Riddick growled under his breath.

"What are you gonna do. You think you're tough?" One of the men surfaced out of the shadows in his cell, taking a step towards them, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, If you haven't noticed, You're outnumbered." Said a high pitched male, stepping from the shadows behind them.

Riddick took a step back to keep his eyes on both of them.

"Yeah." Agreed a multitude of voices as a gang of men stepped out, dirty and grimey.

" 'EY! What did I say about Bugging these two?" Came a harsh female voice.

"Scythe..." The obvious leader of the group growled, eyes narrowing towards the cliffs that hung above them.

"Boo." She jumped from a jutting ledge, landing in a crouch infront of him.

Jack backes herself against Riddick, just in case.

Riddick snorted down at her, before looking up at Scythe, "I got it covered, lady, Look, you're cramping my style. This is where I kick ass and show them not to fuck with me, and Jack."

"I'm only stepping in, because I can't let you kill my asswipe husband." (See. Told you no R/S / R/J all the way heart nn)

"You're married?" He raised an eyebrow, obviously amused.

Her husband growled, "We pulled off big jobs together. Got thrown in here together. She always could whoop my ass." he licked his lips, "I love a woman that can kick my ass."

"Who doesn't?" Riddick smirked. Sure he had never found a woman that could even put up a good fight, but the thought of a chick trying to dominate him... Way to get the blood flowin'.

Scythe rolled her eyes, "Speaking of kicking asses, You, and You." She gestured to Jack and Riddick, "Meet me at cell 4A3X right after dinner time, right?"

Riddick looked at her in interest, "We'll be there..."

"Good." She looped her finger in her husband's shirt collar, and yanked him away.

The other males groaned as their fun was spoiled, going back to their meaningless lives.

Riddick led Jack through the narrow hallways of cells, to the appointed cell. He snorted, seeing it was in the highest class security available in the slam.

Jack looked around curiously, seeing inmates in Gags, leather face masks, metal masks, straight jackets, anything to subdue them. One had no pupils, just a black dot where the iris was to be. It looked over at Jack, and just that glare was enough to make her shiver, and clutch to Riddick's arm.

Riddick looked over his shoulder at her, "Having fun?"

"Shutup Riddick."

"Bold words." He snorted, finally stumbling upon cell 4A3X. It was an empty one, all except for Scythe and her husband, and a few other females and males, probably Scythe's click.

Scythe looked up as they entered, "Ah, finally. I was afraid you wouldn't show. Look At this, Riddick." She stood, shoved her husband off the bed, and pulled it out of it's place.

Riddick's gaze showed a bit of surprise for less then a second, before going back to the same old Bad ass Visage, "Air vent....How Convienant."

"The vent leads out to the surface, and from there getting to the hanger is easy. But the planet is full of steaming gysers and lava pits, it's hard to walk out there, without falling into the pits, and there is acidic areas you have to try and avoid at all costs...Also the hanger is crawling with guards. We've never had the Muscle to pull it off 'till now." She looked at him. He was their muscles.

"...You want me to be the bad ass for you guys...and in return I get out of here, with Jack...But the risk is losing my own life, or Jack's on the planet surface...."

"Exactly."

"...Alright, I'm in.But don't think I'm helping you, I'm only doing this for myself, and Jack."

Jack looked worried....Lava pits?...Acid? But she had faith in Riddick. He wouldn't let anything happen to her...would he? No. Of course not.

"When we going?" Riddick looked at Scythe.

"Right now. You go first, and lead."

"Fine by me." Riddick liked being in control. It excited him. Knowing that depending upon what he did, if someone messed up, they could die. It was so enriching...He crawled into the air vent. Damn it was a tight squeeze for someone of his muscular build.

Scythe motioned to Jack to follow after him.

Jack nodded, crawling into the air vent after Riddick. It was so dark...so very...very dark...

((Here we go. Hope it's long enough. Thank you guys for putting up with my slow ass updates, what would I do without you? nn And thanks to all the people who review. It actually excites me and gets my ass in gear to update sooner. having so many reveiws on the last chapter is what made me update so soon this time. D I have an idea for the next chapter, so It should be up very very soon. Love to all mah home dawgs, Good in the hood, G wangsta hand gesture ))


	10. OLD VERSION : Chapter 10 Reminisce

(I'm going to warn you all now, this is a very VERY Confusing chapter. I'm trying to give it a sureal feel, I hope you can understand what's going on. It's gonna be skipping around alot. If I can do it like I want to, This should be the longest chapter yet. If you are easily confused, I'd grab a bottle of tylenol before reading. sweatdrop But other then that, I hope you love this chapter.)  
_  
What an amazing time_

_What a family_

_How did the years go by_

_Now it's only me_

Scythe thought back to her family as she sat. Waiting for Riddick and Jack to come to their meeting. She smiled slightly. She had the cutest daughter with her husband...Why did it happen...why...

But right now, all she wanted to think about was her daughter's smile...what a smile...what a god damn smile. Tears threatened to spill over from her cold eyes. She looked away, scraping at her eye roughly to get rid of liquid emotion. She shut her eyes and leaned back against the wall she sat against.

"Mommy! Mommy! Look what I caught with Daddy!" Her daughter looked up at her, Bright red curls falling around her face, green eyes sparkling in the lighting of the bright green sun outside.

Her daughter opened her cupped hands to show her a glowing lizard. "Oh that's beautiful." Scythe smiled down at her daughter.

She wasn't always so fucked up...On the contrary...

"Can we keep him mommy, Can we?" Her daughter squealed with excitment.

"Well only if daddy says okay."

"Yay! He said if you said Okay."

Scythe smiled, "What are you gonna name your lizard?"

"Speckle." Her daughter said, assuredly. As if that name made more sense then 22 equaling 4.

"Why honey?" she laughed.

"Because."

"Because why?"

"You wouldn't understand." She giggled.

"Oh come on, try me." Scythe smiled.

"I'm naming it Speckle, because of how my blood looked against your floor." She said in a whisper.

Scythe's eyes widened as her daughter's flesh melted off of the bones, her body crumpling in a bloody mass of flesh and bone on the floor.

She jolted awake from the nightmare, giving a despairing sob, It could have been different... Why did the story end like that?

_Tick-tock_

_Tick-tock_

_Tick-tock_

_Tick-tock_

_Tick-tock_

_Tick-tock_

_Tick-tock_

_Tick-tock_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la_

"It's so dark Riddick..." Jack called up to him as they crawled through the vent.

Riddick snorted, and made a hmpph sound.

The dark...and enclosed space...it reminded her of....

Jack shut her eyes tightly. The only sound that came from her room was the ticking of her clock. And there it came. WHAM. She heard her mother's body hit the floor in the other room.

"I told you, She isn't here!"

Wham!

"Shutup whore! You're always protecting the little bitch. Well it's time she learns her lesson."

"She hasn't done anything to you! She's never done anything to you! She's never done anything, But want to make you proud of her!"

Crack!

Jack made a soft sob as she heard her mother's head slammed against the cold cement of their home.

"I Said SHUTUP! Where is she?!"

Her mother cried out, sobbing, "She isn't here!"

Slam!

"You're Lying!"

"Stop it! Stop!" She sobbed.

Jack curled up under her bed, sobbing to herself. Why did her dad have to be like that? Why...why...WHY?!

"Tell me bitch, or I'll kill you!"

"She's not here! Snap out of it! Don't do this!"

"I SAID SHUTUP!"

Crunch...

There were no more cries from her mother...no whimpering...it...was over.

Her father lifted his foot from his wife's smashed in skull. He looked toward's Jack's room, glaring.

Jack's eyes widend. Sure her mother had beat her when she got drunk...but she never wanted her to die! She kept in the sobs she wanted to cry out and scream, as her father made his way into the room.

"Jack...Heeere Jack...Let's be friends..." He snickered.

She stayed under the bed, watching his blood stained boot move around slowly on the floor.

"Come Out Jack, and I won't hurt you..."

She stayed still, shivering.

"Fine Bitch, we'll play it your way." He snarled, and overthrew the bed, yanking her up. "Come to Daddy Jack..." He smirked.

She squirmed, "No...No...NO!!!"

_Like a cat in heat, stuck in a moving car_

_A scary conversation, shut my eyes, can't find the brake_

_What if they say that you're a climber  
_  
Scythe's husband followed after his wife, trying to remember his daughter as well.

All he could remember was her bloody, limp body strewn across their home. This is what started it all...

"Todd, Don't you even play with him..."

"He wants to start shit with me for no reason, He'll get what he deserves."

If only he'd have known that the guy he was about to rat out, really did have his spies everywhere. They had heard him...Heard what he said. And so they decided to give him a warning...

His poor daughter...he blinked away the tears at the memory of his little Sophie. It didn't have to end that way. Damn his stupidity.

He often blamed her death on himself, the scars on his forearm lingering with guilt.

_Naturally I'm worried if I do it alone_

_Who really cares cause it's your life_

_You never know it could be great_

_  
Take a chance cause you might grow_

_Oh, oooh_

Riddick had to agree with Scythe...this trip was a risky one. Even HE wouldn't do something like this alone. He wasn't really thrilled of the idea right now, but he had to consider Jack.

If anything happened to Jack in that slam, he didn't know what he'd do...It would tear at him forever.

He looked foreward Silver blue eyes scanning the tunnel ahead of him.

He'd have to take the chance. To get Jack out of slam alive, was his top priority, even if he'd never show how much he cared for her on the outside.

_What you waiting_

_What you waiting for_

_What you waiting_

_What you waiting for_

_Tick-tock_

_Tick-tock_

_Tick-tock_

_Tick-tock_

_Take a chance you stupid ho _

"What are you waiting for, Jump, Quick, Before it's too late!" Scythe screamed out to her best friend.

"I can't! I just can't!" Syn sobbed, her knees shaking as she stood atop a rock that was being slowly swallowed up into the acid pit.

"You Bitch, Jump! JUMP! SYN!" Scythe screeched as her friend drew nearer to the acid.

"I CAN'T!" Syn yelled at her friend, tears streaming down her face, "Hurry up, Get out without me! Go!"

"No, I won't leave you! I can't! You've been so good to me!" Scythe tried to jump down and save her friend, but her husband grabbed her, "You can't do anything for her now!"

Jack's eyes widened as she watched the woman's feet begin to to touch the acid. The screams were horrific...

Syn screamed, eyes widened in pain, clawing at her skin to try and ease the pain as her skin and bones melted.

Riddick watched, swallowing slowly. He could only immagine what that pain must feel like.

Syn's body sunk into the acid, the acid eating it away faster then it could sink. Soon her head was all that was left, and her face was twisted in horror as she finished being burned alive.

Scythe was hysteric, screaming and trying to get to her friend.

Todd Grabbed her wrists firmly, and slapped her roughly across the face, "Stop it, Scythe."

Scythe finally stopped, biting her lower lip.

Riddick turned, "Let's move it people."

Jack turned her eyes from the horrible scene, following Riddick. Dear god...already they had lost one of their 6 companions...

_Like a echo pedal you're repeating yourself_

_You know it all by heart, why are you standing in one place_

_Born to blossom, bloom to perish _

"Hey. How do we know This Riddick guy isn't gonna just screw us over once we get there, and take the ship for himself."

Riddick growled under his breath, and went to straighten this guy out, but before he could Jack had punched the guy.

"Don't even say something like that! Riddick would never do anything like that! Shut your mouth! Just Shutup!" Jack was really upset about that.

Riddick's lip twitched, in an invisable smile, but before he knew it, the man was falling.

The punch had knocked his senses from him, and he stumbled backwards...and over a ledge into a lava pit.

Jack's eyes widened....She just killed someone...again...."I..I...He...He...he just....I didn't..."

Scythe glared, "Dammit, there goes another...How are we gonna pull this off?!"

Todd shook his head, "We can't! It's Imposible!"

"We can't go back. Keep Moving!" Riddick grabbed Jack's wrist and pulled her along the dangerous footings of this hell hole planet.

Todd shook his head, swallowing, but followed after.

Scythe sighed..."Dammit." But followed as well.

_Ya know you're (wigging out) cause of your sex chromosome_

_I know it's so messed how our society'll think (for sure)_

_Life is short, you're capable (uh-huh)_

_Oh, oooh_

_Look at your watch now_

_You're still a super hot female_

_You got your million-dollar contract_

_And they're all waiting for your hot track _

"Riddick how the HELL do you expect to take out tons of guards with just four people."

"I can take out four people by myself."

"Always so fucking COCKY! Well that's not helping right now! The little bitch just killed our back up muscles!"

"Don't you dare call Jack a bitch." Riddick grabbed the front of the guy's shirt, shoving him backwards.

Scythe's husband was on the ledge of a lava pit, being held up only by Riddick's hand on his shirt.

Scythe's eyes widened, "Shit! Get off of him! GET OFF!"

Scythe grabbed Jack, And held her over a pit of acid, glaring at Riddick, "Let him go..."

_What you waiting_

_What you waiting for_

_What you waiting_

_What you waiting for _

Riddick smirked, "What are you waiting for? You don't have the guts to drop Jack, because if you did, I'd drop your husband in a heart beat."

"...You're right. I don't." Scythe swallowed, "Please...Just...Let him go._  
_

_What you waiting_

_What you waiting_

_What you waiting_

_What you waiting_

_What you waiting for_

_What you waiting_

_What you waiting_

_What you waiting_

_What you waiting_

_What you waiting for_

Riddick smirked...and started to help Todd up.

_What you waiting for_

_What you waiting for_

_(What you waiting for)_

_Take a chance you stupid ho_

_Take a chance you stupid ho_

Scythe breathed a sigh of relief, and let Jack back up.

Jack swallowed nervously, having thought she'd suffer the same fate as Syn...

_What you waiting for_

_What you waiting for_

_(What you waiting for)_

_Take a chance you stupid ho_

_Take a chance you stupid ho _

"Come on, Let's get a move on...And don't call Jack a bitch again, or I will kill you."

"Alright, Alright..." Todd mumbled.

But before they could move, the female's blood curdling scream made Riddick turn quickly, eyes wide as he watched the girl's form fall backwards into the pit.

"No..." the word came out, barely above a whisper....

(OH. OH. Who was it. Who Fell. You don't know. And you won't know till I update nnTwo chapters in one day, that is an achivement, since my fingers are frozen and stiff and I can hardly move them X.x Alrighty, well. Hope you enjoyed this, till next time!)


	11. OLD VERSION : CHAPTER 11 Close your eyes

(Har De Har, To answer some of your questions/comments. How can I sleep, knowing that my readers are suffering? Very easily, Actually. In fact, it's hard to wake me up XD. Love you all. Who was it? Well you'll just have to read this chapter. Not like You didn't plan on it, but yanno, for your information n.n You were ready to hate Scythe? Well, like I said...Don't worry. :evil smile:)

"No..." he whispered, "No No NOOOOO!!!!" He yelled, racing to the side of the acid pit.

Jack was already staring, eyes wide. How could this have happened? How...How....HOW?!

But it was too late for thoughts now. Scythe's body was already burning in the pit of acid.

Todd dropped to his hands and knees, hearing Scythe's screams, watching her try to writhe and escape her fate.

"Todd! You have to make it! You have to avenge....SOPHIE!" Her last word came out in a blood curdling scream, as the feeling of a thousand demons ripping apart her soul consumed her body and mind.

Todd's eyes were filled with tears, and he slowly shook his head, "No...no...How can I live? How? It's not right...not...not right for me to live, when she's dead. I can't...I can't."

Riddick grabbed Todd's shoulder, yanking him forcefully to his feet, "No time to mourn, we have to get to the hanger. You ain't allowed to die, until I get Jack to saftey. Then you can do whatever the hell you want."

Todd yanked his arm away.

Jack swallowed hard, taking one last look into the acid pit.

Riddick grabbed her wrist, yanking her back on course, "Come on Jack, Don't quit on me now..." He continued to lead the way bravely to what may be the last time he ever saw Jack.

He wasn't sure if he could do this all with just three people.

But he knew one thing...

He had no intention on letting Jack die.....

They'd have to kill him first.

Todd stumbled after them. It was his wife's dying wish...

How could he be so selfish as to not fulfill it before taking his own life?

Jack swallowed, looking down. How could it have been this way? They started off with 6 people...and now there was only Riddick, herself, and A broken man...

It could have been different.

Why wasn't it different?

"Riddick." she called out to him.

"What is it?" He didn't bother to look back.

"Tell me....Why does bad things always happen? Why can't it ever be...be good..."

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because life's a bitch, and then you die."

She looked down in silence, following after him, keeping up his pace.

She did have to admit, she was getting sorta tired. But she rather drop dead then let Riddick see her weakening.

"Do you think...people have a purpose?"

"...." He sighed, but of course she couldn't hear him. "Listen to me Jack, whatever you're asking, Whatever your reason is for asking....If it's despair, and doubt, just shutup. We're gonna get through this, I promise you that. Chat later, kick ass now."

Jack managed a small smile.

Chat Later. Kick ass now.

The concept was so simple, yet the dealings of it was so hard...so very very hard.

Why did he have to make life seem so simple?

Why did Richard B. Riddick make life seem like a child's game.

Todd listened to their conversation, while following, a dead man.

A broken man.

A shattered man.

_"Life's a bitch, and then you die."_

Damn him.

Damn him to hell.

_Na na, na na na, na na_

I miss you, miss you so bad

I don't forget you, oh it's so sad

I hope you can hear me

I remember it clearly

  
_The day you slipped away_

Was the day I found it won't be the same

Ooooh

Na na na na na na na

Her face.

How could he ever forget her face?

The look on her face as she slipped backwards into that abyss.

Her face.

How could he forget that look?

The look of absolute, and complete terror.

Her face.

How could he forget her eyes?

He had only seen her eyes look that way once before.

Her face.

How could he have forgotten the way her eyes looked, back on that sovern day?

The day their daughter was murdered...  
__

I didn't get around to kiss you

Goodbye on the hand

I wish that I could see you again

I know that I can't

Oooooh

I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly

The day you slipped away

Was the day I found it won't be the same

Ooooh  


Her footing.

Why did it have to be so wrong?

Her footing was always perfect.

Her footing.

Why did she have to step on that rock at the wrong angle?

She was always so careful.

Her footing.

Why couldn't she have been more careful?

What a cruel kick in the ass.

Her footing.

Who knew one mistake could cost you your life?

She didn't know...she never knew...  
_  
I had my wake up_

Won't you wake up

I keep asking why

And I can't take it

It wasn't fake

It happened, you passed by

Her death.

Why did she die?

She wasn't supposed to die.

Her Death.

How did the pain feel?

It wasn't supposed to be this way.

Her Death.

Did she die, knowing how much he loved her?

It was all so fresh in his mind.

Her Death.

You know those times, you fuck up, and wish you could go back and change it, to make it all better again?

This...This was one of those times...  
_  
Now your gone, now your gone  
_  
Her face.  
_  
There you go, there you go  
_  
Her footing.  
_  
Somewhere I can't bring you back_

Her death...  
_  
Now your gone, now your gone  
_  
Todd...  
_  
There you go, there you go,_

Why'd it have to end this way?  
_  
Somewhere your not coming back_

Todd...

_The day you slipped away_

Why did she have to die?

_Was the day i found it won't be the same noo.._

Todd....

_The day you slipped away_

Hadn't He suffered enough?!

_Was the day that i found it won't be the same oooh..._

Her death...

_Na na, na na na, na na_

Her footing....

_I miss you...._

Her....face....

((Sorry the end of this sorta blabbed about Scythe, but if the chick dies, she deserves to be remembered by her husband. And besides, you found out who died, Be happy XD Review my pretties, and your little doggies too! :cackle: ...and if you don't have a dog, you can get your friends to do it. It's all good :D))


	12. OLD VERSION : Chapter 12 Taste of steel

(Guess who's back. Back again. Christina is back, tell a friend Yo, Yo, Homie G. Now. This chapter is going to be torture. When you get to the end, You'll see why. :D  
"Met a man on the street last night...Said his name was jesus. Met a man on the street last night. Thought he was crazy til I watched him heal a blind man, watched him a heal a blind man, Now I seeeee...I'll live this life until this life won't let me live here anymore...then I will walk, yes I will walk with paitence right through that open door." )

Jack's mind spun. Everything had happened so fast. And here she was, tears streaming down her tortured brown eyes, a gun in her mouth.  
_  
I've been a rambler, all my life_

Been a bet it all gambler

Yeah I let it all ride

Never been afraid of losin

Riddick had always bet everything on his skill.

He was never afraid of anything he bet against.

He always won. How could this day be different?

He wasn't afraid of losing.

He had to protect Jack. There was no way he'd let himself lose.

It was all riding on this bet...

_Yeah there's been times I've lost it all_

But it wont really matter

Someday when I'm gone

Riddick knew he had a short temper.

And that helped him win these bets.

Some bets silly...some more important than freedom itself.

How could he face Jack again if he lost the bet on her life, and saftey.

Well it wouldn't really matter if he could face her or not...The only way he'd lose this bet...is if he was dead.  
_  
You can bury me on Deadwood Mountain_

By my brother wild Bill and sister calamity Jane

Don't bring me no flowers

Just a six gun smokin

Put me eight feet down

When you bury me

Put me eight feet down

When you bury me

Jack knew Riddick was big bad of the biggest of bads.

He was billy bad ass.

He was a tough guy, not afraid to ghost anyone, and he was damn good at it.

She had looked up to him because of this.

He'd put his all into everything he did.

There was no way, if he ever stumbled, that he would want help. _  
_  
_When your heart runs deeper_

Then a ghost town gold mine

You just know your bound to find that motherload

Riddick knew for sure, there was no way he'd lose. Never. He refused. His heart was way too involved with Jack to let it end all now. No way he'd die before he got a piece of her ass.

_You'll spend your last heartbeat chasing after rainbows_

No there's no place you won't go

To win one more time

But that wasn't how it had gone.

Jack sobbed, clenching her eyes shut, the gun clacking against her teeth once or twice as she sobbed, remembering it. 

Riddick had went all out to save her life...

"I guess....it's time to face the enemy..." Jack made for the door, but Riddick grabbed her wrist, yanking her back to him.

He pulled her body close to his, looking down at her.

Jack's eyes widened, looking up at him "Riddick..." She whispered out gently.

"Jack listen to me...I do think people have a purpose. And...I searched years and years for my purpose...It wasn't until the Hunter Gratzna...that I really understood my purpose. I understood, and I rebelled. I didn't want to go back for you and Imam. Didn't want to save your sorry ass. Because that was my purpose. I wanted to fight it....But I couldn't fight it. Jack, I will protect you. I'd-" But he was interupted...

"Would you die for her?" Todd growled irritably, wanting to get this over with.

Riddick didn't look up at Todd, as if ignoring him....but he wasn't. "I would die for you Jack. But I don't plan on dying, until you are safe."

Jack's eyes filled with tears...Riddick...what was he trying to say?

Could he be saying that he...he cared for her?

No...How could one like Riddick actually care for anyone but himself?!

Jack wanted to slap herself...She was judging him like others had. Riddick had a side she didn't know.

She knew that much...she just....just didn't know what that side was like.

"Riddick..what are you-" "Shutup." He commanded, before forcing a kiss against her lips.

Her head reeled.

Oh...oh god...he was...was kissing...oh god.

She returned it the best she could, this was what she had always wanted after all, but why now...why here...

He pulled away, but before she could say anything, he was gone, in the hanger. The warrior had blazed into battle...

_You can bury me on Deadwood Mountain_

By my brother wild Bill and sister calamity Jane

Don't bring me no flowers

Just a six gun smokin

Put me eight feet down

When you bury me

Put me eight feet down

When you bury me

Jack saw it all over in her head.

The kiss...the glorious kiss that sent chills down her spine even now. 

Her finger shuddered against the trigger as a violent sob shook her body.

She saw how he had killed guards with ease, joining in to help, taking some down with a little difficulty...she had to get used to killing.

Todd was a raging whirlwind, screaming as he threw himself into the blaze of attacks.

Jack had just turned, when the loud crack of a gun sounded.

Blood spattered up in her face, as a man a foot away from her fell flat on his face...but oh woe be to Jack, it wasn't a guard...

"Riddick...RIDDICK!" She screamed, watching blood pool around his motionless body.

_And cover me a little extra deep_

Cause that's the only way

I'm gonna rest in peace

She fell to her knees, not paying attention as Todd finished up the last of the guards.

She touched her Angel's shoulder gently, "Riddick..No Riddick no, you have to come back to me No...No Riddick...please dear god no..."

_You can bury me on Deadwood Mountain_

By my brother wild Bill and sister calamity Jane

Don't bring me no flowers

Just a six gun smokin

Put me eight feet down

When you bury me

Put me eight feet down

When you bury me_  
_  
Jack grabbed the gun from a guard a few feet away, cocking it.

She looked down at Riddick's lifeless form once more, before sticking the gun into her mouth...if he was dead, so was she...

_Why the hell don't you throw yourself away?_

You know there gonna burn it down

What was the point of living now? Everything had been about Riddick. Everything.

_Wash my, hands of this_

You notice how god ain't even helping you out

You notice how god ain't even helping you  


_Why the hell don't you throw yourself away?  
_

_You know there gonna burn it down_

She'd just throw herself away.

She loved Riddick...loved. For too long had she wished to hold him in her arms.

But now, that would never happen.

And what's worse, was that he cared for her too.

There was no way she could live, knowing her dreams had been dashed against the floor.

_So keep the way you're feeling anonymous  
_

_And hide it all until the day you die  
_

_Your secrets safe, at least you thought it was  
_

_You can only keep it for a little while  
_

_And now you're terrified_

Why did she hide her feelings for him so long?

Maybe...maybe if she would have admitted her love for him, it could have somehow been different.

She could have begged him not to leave the slam.

Oh god...She was blaming herself for his death.

Her hand shook, as she started to apply the pressure to the trigger, with a shaking finger.

_Why the hell don't you throw yourself away?_

You know there gonna burn it down

_Wash my, hands of this_

You notice how god ain't even helping you out

You notice how god ain't even helping you

Why the hell don't you throw yourself away?

You know there gonna burn it down

What would Imam say, to see Jack quivering next to Riddick's lifeless body, with a gun in her mouth.

It was caused by him. All of this....

...Was because of him.

The Hate.

Because of Imam.

The Guilt.

Because of Imam.

The mercs.

Because of Imam.

Riddick's death...

Because of Imam...

_Damn you for thinking we would never know_

And damn you for thinking we would never mind

Only reason that you made it this far

You never asked him, but you never tried

"Riddick...do you love me?" The question was so easy to ask to a picture....  
_  
Why the hell don't you throw yourself away?_

Why the hell don't you blow yourself away?

She was done of delaying.

She wouldn't waste anymore time. 

Squeezing down harder on the trigger...

....bang....

(Now that, my friends, is why this is torture. Is this the end of my story? Does everything stop here? Did jack really kill herself? Is Riddick dead? Well, I guess you'll just have to wait and see if I update again. I know, I am evil, and tortoreus. :cackles:

Why don't we take a poll... Review and tell me how much you love my awesome story, and somewhere in there, tell me, do you want it to end here, or do you want it to go on. Har De Har. I'm so cruel n.n)


	13. OLD VERSION : Chapter 13 What You Want

Bang....

The clatter of the gun dropping from her hands startled Jack into opening her eyes.

What...what was going on...why did the gun get flung from her hand.

"Don't..."

The word was said in a great deal of effort, as Riddick fought to drag himself to his feet, head spinning from the loss of blood.

"Riddick!" She grabbed him to her chest tightly, "Oh Riddick I thought you were gone!" she sobbed.

He groaned in pain, but didn't have the strength to push her away.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" She apologized repeatedly, helping him to his feet.

He had one of his arms around her, almost tripping a few times.

"Get us...to the ship..." A little blood seeped out of the corner of his mouth as he said this.

She nodded, helping him get to the ship. She pulled out her decoder, sliding the special key card through it, and having it read off the pass-code to her.

She entered it, and helped sit him down in a chair, "I'll put it on autopilot, and then I'll help you with your wounds. Where are we going?"

Todd emerged from the door, shutting it behind him, "Drop me off at Helion Prime. I've got to have a word with some people there, before I can rest in peace."

She nodded, and entered the coordinates into the autopilot's destination plan.

Todd walked away with a word to one of the rooms, probably to mourn and wallow in self pity some more.

Jack helped Riddick up, and into another room, helping him get down on the bed.

Usually, Riddick would have fought her help all the way, but as long as she was alive, He needed to stay alive. And that meant he needed her help right now.

"I'm gonna have to get your shirt o-"

Riddick pulled out his shiv and sliced his shirt open.

"...Well that works, But you could have just let me take it off." She snorted. Men. What show offs.

"Are ya gonna bandage me up, or are ya gonna whine?"

"Shutup Riddick." She smirked, searching the room until she found the med-kit. She opened it, and pulled out some Iodine and Linen wrap bandages.

Riddick looked over, and clenched his jaw a bit. 

Fuck.

Iodine.

What a bitch.

Jack pretended not to notice the slight shed of...we'll call it fear for now, and opened the iodine bottle.

"I probably don't have to warn you that this is gonna hurt like a son of a bitch."

"No Shit Sherlock." He growled, "Just get it over with."

She growled in the back of her throat, tipping the bottle onto the wounds and gashes on his chest, unmercifully.

He swallowed hard, shutting his eyes.

Only four words could truley describe the searing pain that ran through his flesh and settled deep in his lungs, making each breath a labored pain of suck-festivity.

Fuck fuck fuckity fuck.

Jack began to wipe away at the iodine, spreading it across his chest into the other wounds.

"Ow..." He muttered through gritted teeth.

"Oh suck it up. We've got to disinfect these lacerations to keep you from getting gangrene."

"Suck it up? Bite me."

"How about later?"

"Sounds good."

She rinsed the Iodine out with alchohol, just to be sure she killed any germs burried in his skin.

Riddick didn't think this was the case though. He was positive that Jack just enjoyed making him flinch, because she was secretly a sadist.

...Mmm, wouldn't that thought be kinky?

No! Bad Riddick! How could he ever think of his little Jack like that?

...Well....

He smirked.

It was pretty damn easy. With that chest, and that ass, she was easy to think of like that.

Jack looked up, seeing the smirk on his face, "What are you so happy about?"

Riddick stopped his smirk, "Nothin' that's any of your business."

"...Whatever you freak."

"Don't call me a freak. Why am I a freak?" He growled.

"This has got to be burning like a mother fucker, and you're smirking. You're a freak."

"That's not why I'm- Forget it, I don't have to have this argument, because I'm older and stronger then you.

"I'm shakin' in my fuckin' boots." She snorted as she propped him up against her, while she wrapped the linen around his chest.

He watched her face, looking down at his battered body, intent on her job of wrapping him up.

He loved the way her hair fell in her face, covering her deep brown eyes.

Mmmm those eyes...He loved those eyes.

It was so easy to tell what she was thinking when he looked at her eyes.

She finished, and looked up at him, "Done."

"What?" He snapped out of his little trance, looking down.

"Jack...."

He growled.

She smirked, snickering a little "What Riddick, honey?"

"You take that out...."

"Nah, It looks cute like that.

"I'm not messing around. Don't make me murder you. Take it out."

Jack looked at the little bow she tied on the side of his wrappings.

"Aw, but it's cute."

"Take it...Out...."

"Fine you bitch." She rolled her eyes, undoing the bow and tying it in a knot.

"Thank you." He looked slightly amused though.

Jack raised an eyebrow, "what's got you so tickled?"

"You called me a bitch."

"...Yeah...and?"

"And it's funny, a girl as weak as you, calling Richard B. Riddick a bitch..."

"I'm not scared of you."

"You should be."

"You kissed me, I'm pretty much not scared of you."

He growled. that was right....But he only did it, because he didn't think he'd survive the fight.

And he would have given up and died right there, if he hadn't seen Jack about to blow her fucking brains out.

He grabbed her, and pressed her to the bed, "Don't get it wrong. I only kissed you because I thought I was gonna die."

Jack bit her lip as he pressed her to the bed. She couldn't even deny the butterflies in her stomach as she began to get aroused.

"Sorry..." She whispered a bit.

He growled, looking down at her...how could he stay mad at her when she was acting like an innocent little kid, but he had to keep his visage tough.

He snorted and let her go.

She sat up, and scooted off the bed, cleaning up the mess she made from cleaning his wound.

She threw them away and was about to leave, when Riddick protested.

"Jack...c'mere." 

She looked over her shoulder at him, "What?"

"Just c'mere, dammit."

She went over to his bedside, "What do you want?"

He pulled her down ontop of him, and pressed his lips up against hers, "You." He growled.

(Oh! Oh! Who loves me! Come on! Everyone, tell me how much you love me for continuing along with the fic, annddd giving you Jack/Riddick Shmmuuuttttt n.n Hope you like this chapter.)


	14. OLD VERSION : Chapter 14 What You Need

Whoa?! What was happening here? Riddick was kissing her, holding her close, and he just said he _WANTED _her...!

Waiter! Waiter! Reality Check, PLEASE.

She was at a loss for words...all she could think about were Riddick's full lips pressed shamelessly against hers. 

Hesitantly she began to kiss back, still feeling pretty damn akward.

She had dreamed of this forever, and now that the moment was here, she felt like she was going to vomit. Surely she was dreaming.

Oh! It was so clear now! Instead of knocking the gun from her hand, she had really killed herself, and this was a big dream...

...but it was a really good dream, so she decided to play along.

Riddick smirked against her lips.

Hard to figure, here he was kissing his innocent lil Jack.

Now, if you would have told Riddick 5 years ago, that he'd be on a bed, making out with Jack...well...he'd probably have to shiv you...right after he finished laughing in your face.

He slid his huge paws for hands down her back, gripping her firm ass in a strong hold.

She squirmed ontop of him, just making him even more aroused.

Jack's eyes widened, as she felt something against her crotch.

She quickly pulled away, "Riddick!"

Riddick just began to chuckle at her expression.

God did that innocent look make him hot.

He rolled her over, laying ontop of her. He yanked his goggles off as he looked down at her.

He saw the traces of fear in her eyes, but he could smell the arousal rising from her inner thighs.

Running a rough thumb over her chest showed that she was aroused in more then one way.

Jack's breathing increased, closing her eyes a bit as he toyed with her...but she didn't care...he could toy with her as much as he wanted...

Riddick looked down at her, "Jack..." He said her name huskily, "Look at me..."

She opened her eyes, looking up at him.

"How do you feel?"

"...I...I've got a headache b-"

"No, not mentally...emotionally, towards me..."

She swallowed, "O-...Oh..."

What way could she put this without embarassing herself? There was NO way to say what she felt easily, especially to Riddick...

"I think...I think I love you Riddick...God knows I missed you so damn bad, it hurt....I do love you Riddick, All those years of getting inside your head to see what you were thinking, without being around you....wasn't enough...I need more then just thoughts...Guesstimations....I need you...I want you..." She pushed her head up to kiss him again.

He smirked, kissing her back. So he really had little Jack wrapped around his pinky, eh?

Hopefully he could get her wrapped around _more _then just his pinky...

"What would you say, If I said I loved you too..." he looked down at her.

"I'd say..." She bit her bottom lip, "...I'd say that you need to stop inhaling gas fumes, it's making you fucked up in the head." she whispered.

He had to chuckle at that. Little Jack. Always the wise-ass.

He didn't return her conversation though, sliding his hand down under her back, and slipping it up under her shirt, releasing the bra's hooks.

"Well, as fucked up as I am, I got feelings for you, kid."

Riddick could feel her heart beat intense even more, and he smirked at what he could do to her with just words...made him wonder if she'd have a heart attack if he used his tongue...Well, that was a risk he'd just...have to take.

"Really?" She asked, looking up at him, nervous to hear his answer.

"Yeah, why not." He smirked, before kissing her once more, as he let his hands wander...

Jack could only moan, as her face flushed with the sexual attention she wasn't used to.

Well damn...Who would have thought...here she was, pinned under a mass-murderer, the most wanted man in the universe, and lovin' it....

(Sorry, Can't bring myself to dwelve deeper in details just yet. What If I'm a bad screwer, and it's terrible, and you all make fun of me? ;; )


	15. OLD VERSION : Chapter 15 Overwhelmed

Yes, an update.

But Don't get your hopes up.

I'm sorry I haven't had the time to update, and this isn't a new chapter, and no, it's not a "I have to end the story" type of alert either.

I've been having alot of trouble, and reasons for my absence.

1. One of the biggest ones- My friend, has turned to cutting himself again, and I really have to be there for him, he trusts me more then anyone, and I really can't leave a cutter in a state of sorrow, I'm afraid of what he may do to himself.

2. Another big one - My Final Project for World History. Ick, it's a fucking Beast, I have to write an over 10 page story, make an artificat, and glue stuff to posterboard. This grade will tell me if I Pass World history or not...

3. Back work for other classes. Not as big, since theres not as much to it.

4. Yep. End of Semester- you know what that means...Final Exams. Rrrrrrr It makes my head spin. I can't fail 9th grade. If I do...I dunno what I'll do...

So there you have it. Please try not to be mad at me, Because, I'm sorry but I have to put my life before the wishes of my readers.

But thankyou all so very much for your reviews, they keep me from giving up on this story all together.

To K. Lynn Smith, As you read above...It's not for reviews, it's for grades.

Christina


	16. OLD VERSION : Chapter 16 Desires

((To All those who waited paitently, and understood my per dic o ment X.x :sweatdrop: Oh, guess what my fucking school did now! Put me in a English class for the dumbasses! WTF. homie g that ain't right dawg. ANYWAYS! As I was saying, Heres to the people that waited for me...))

Riddick was never one to want to do much...chasing. He always was one to play with his prey only breifly before going in for the kill.

Why should this be any different? He smirked, and continued to suck on the tender flesh of her neck.

He pulled the bra from under her shirt, dropping it on the floor beside the bed and cupping Jack's breast, rubbing a callused thumb over her nipple.

She moaned, and her breath increased dramatically.

"Do you want this"

"Oh yes Riddick..." but it was barely above a whisper.

He pinched her nipple roughly, taking an erotic pleasure in her scream.

"I can't hear you." He growled into her ear, biting her earlobe.

She moaned again"Yes Riddick." She said loudly.

"Yes What" He gave her nipple a little twist.

She gasped, eyes widening a bit"I want you."

"Louder" He gave another tortorous tug.

"Yes Riddick I want you" She yelled, for noone but him to hear.

"That's better." He crushed her lips with his again, pulling her shirt up over her head, and unbuckling her belt, unthreading it from the belt loops in her pants, and gliding her pants down her smoothe, muscled legs.

He admired her curved legs, and almost naked body for a few minutes, before he felt a tugging at his shirt.

He broke his concentration to look down, seeing Jack not missing a beat, and attempting to pull off his shirt.

He easily pushed her hands away, and took off his own shirt. He pulled her up more on the bed, spreading her legs, and cupping her firm ass, kissing her again.

He took her hands, guiding them to his belt buckle hoping she'd get the hint.

She did, and hesitated a bit nervous, but did as he wished, undoing his belt and pulling it out, letting it drop to the floor, before going back and working on the snap and zipper to his pants.

She managed to get them halfway down his thighs, before he sat up, and pulled them the rest of the way off. He looked back at her"Tell me again."

"Tell you what" Jack whispered, her heart pounding."

He slipped her panties down her hips, and pulled the thin piece of cotton completely off"Tell me you want me. Tell me you want this..."

"I want you Riddick..." She looked up into his eyes "...and I want this." She pulled him back ontop of her, and slipped his boxers down.

"If you're sure." He wasn't gonna argue. This was A piece of Jack's ass.

Who would argue with getting some of _that_?

To be perfectly honest, Jack wasn't really sure...but...she was so turned on right now, she couldn't argue if she wanted to.

And so she just let her body act on impulse.

Riddick began to lower his hips down onto hers, pushing down into her until he reached a barrier.

...Awww fuckkkkkk...You mean Jack was still a virgin! He didn't like dealing with virgins...but it was Jack. What could he do?

"This is probably gonna hurt for a few seconds, alright"

Jack nodded. She was ready for this...well...ready as in the sense she knew it was coming, not ready as in the sense she was prepared for the small pain.

He did it the must subtle way he could think- and just shoved through quickly.

Jack's eyes widened, and she wrapped her arms around his back, digging into his skin with her nails, crying out in surprise and pain.

Riddick didn't flinch as her nails started to pierce and draw blood, simply waiting for her body to relax. When she finally did relax back down, he started with slow and steady strokes, until she wasn't whimpering in pain, but whimpering in pleasure.

Soon enough she had her hips pushing up to meet his, moving as one.

Riddick had to admit, it had been a long while since he got laid, and he definately needed this. He groaned, half between a grunt and a growl.

Jack was feeling her orgasm nearing, and with each passing moment her bucking against Riddick grew more and more desperate.

Soon, her eyes were closed, and she was moaning loudly, her hands clutching to his back.

Riddick increased his speed steadilly, trying to keep control of his animal instincts and not fuck her brains out.

A few more minutes and they were finally going at it desperately, Jack panting and moaning, Riddick occasionally grunting.

Jack's eyes widened as she finally hit orgasm, her back arching in desire.

Jack's orgasm didn't do much for Riddick's orgasm, but that face she made was enough to push him over the edge as he too came.

Finally he collapsed on her chest, panting and breathing heavilly.

Jack looked down, but her eyes widened at the blood all over her chest, and stomach.

"Riddick? Am I bl" He propped himself up a bit, and she flinched as she saw his bandage completely soaked through with blood"Dammit Riddick, now I have to wrap you up again..."

He snorted, hiding a smirk. She just lost her virginity to him, and she was still giving him shit.

But he guessed, as he dismissed it, that was why he loved her.

(that probably sucked some serious ass, but gimme credit, I made it up spur of the moment, took me 20 minutes, I'm tired, sick, and this is my first time of writing lemon o.o rr plz? )


	17. OLD VERSION : Chapter 17 After the Storm

(OH YEAH. WHO'S BACK! THAT'S RIGHT! CHRISTINA'S BACK:headbang: sorry guys, I got wrapped up in some serious shit and I couldn't deal...I took up some Self Injury as well, but I stopped that, and I'm feeling better, and I've got lots of time to work on this again so here we go! Thank all of you guys for your reviews, I love you all so much! GROUP HUG :hugs: )

Jack pulled her clothes on, getting the medkit once more. "Riddick, you're going to be the death of me..."

She mumbled, getting out the linen wrap.

Carefully she wiped the excess blood from his gash, and began to wind the linen around him once more.

He just smirked up at her, "Don't flatter me kid."

Grabbing his goggles, he pulled them back on when she finished, along with his pants.

"I'm getting a shower...you behave yourself, Riddick..." she tapped him on the nose in a scolding tone, much like an adult to a 5-year-old.

Riddick glared up at her, pulling his face away.

Jack stood, and left their room to find the bathroom. Within minutes of her exploration, she found it.

Her small hand gripped the water valves, turning them onto a pleasently warm flow.

Stepping into the shower, she slicked her wet hair back, closing her eyes as the water flowed down her, washing away the sweat, and bit of virginal blood mixed with other bodily fluids.

She really had to think this one over...I mean, she'd just got fucked by the most wanted man alive...where did they go from here? They couldn't keep screwing like that without any contraceptions...Riddick _really _didn't seem like a family oriented guy.

Her chest heaved with a sigh of exhaustion, and she turned so the spray hit her back, opening her eyes once more and looked for soap. Finding a little bar in a plastic wrap on the edge of the shower, she picked it up, unwrapping it and beginning to lather herself up.

But then, Riddick also seemed like the kind of guy that got what he wanted when he wanted it, not stopping to think of any consequences.

She'd just have to talk to him about it.

Perhaps enough threats about little slobbering snot monsters running around and calling him daddy would be able to stop him, and get him to think about his actions before making any mistakes.

She decided to forget being serious anymore, and just slip into the thoughts of him...Riddick...He was such a great guy.

He was beautiful, strong, and god was he good in bed.

She smirked at that, and let the water rinse the suds away from her lithe body.

Lathering up her hair now, she ran her fingers through it to tame the wild knots that had managed to work themselves up in the silky brown hair since the last time she had a shower.

She flinched a bit as the hair pulled at her scalp, "Ow..." she muttered to herself.

Allowing the water to run through her hair until it was clean and soap free, she slipped into thoughts once more. Now, where were they to go from here, once more?

They could settle down on a planet...keep secretive to themselves...

Or they could wander the galaxy in a ship...

Settling down seemed more peaceful, but whatever Riddick wanted to do- she wouldn't argue, as long as she got to remain by his side always.

Smiling once more at the thought, she turned the water off, and stepped out, drying herself off, and brushing her hair haphazardly with a comb she found in the medicine cabinet.

Dressing once more, she turned the bathroom light out, and went back into the hallway, returning to Riddick's room, however not finding him there.

Blinking, she went to the cockpit, finding him in one of the seats, monitering the ship's stats, and gazing out the window, watching the view as they zoomed by the stars.

He looked over his shoulder at her, looking back out the window, and not saying anything.

She smiled faintly- that was her angel...always silent.


	18. OLD VERSION : Chapter 18 Alone with it

(Authors Note : OH MAN HAS IT BEEN FOREVER OR WHAT? Did you guys miss me? I'm so sorry, I got so old since the last update, huh? Huh? I published that in 04- it's 07 now! Holy moo cow! Anyway, I tried to finish this for a while, but now It's time. I love you guys.)

------------------

She walked over and gently perched on his knee, looking at him, "Tell me Riddick, where are we going to go?"

He was silent for a long moment, not pulling his metallic-gaze from the monitor for a long while. Finally he turned his eyes to her and shrugged his large shoulders, "I suppose wherever this ship takes us, kid."

She glared poutingly, "Don't call me kid, you just did me, are you a pedophile?"

Riddick snorted, a smirk passing his full lips, "Would that honestly surprise you, Jack?"

She made a face, "Stop, before I get sick."

He gave her a hearty clap on the back with his paw of a hand, sliding his thumb over her back gently, "Sorry, I guess I gotta get used to calling you sugar tits or something."

Her face blanched into a look of pure shock, unable to believe the nickname, "Did you just-…sugar tits. Honestly Riddick, is that the best you can come up with?"

"Hey you just let my nicknames be." He jerked her back against his chest, kissing her neck. The movement was reminiscent of an animal showing dominance over it's territory, and it was exciting. Jack felt herself quiver a bit and she pulled her neck back. She was breathing heavy and Riddick didn't understand the motion.

He could smell the arousal between her thighs, so why did she stop him?

"Got an issue, Jack?" he eyed her.

"Riddick you can't expect to have sex with me over and over without any sort of protection, you've gotta think about this before you act. What if I got pregnant? A kid would slow us down, not to mention our days would be filled with-" she paused to clear her throat, "-Daddy, Daddy! Daddy I love you, Daddy whatcha doing, Daddy, Daddy I love you, Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!" Jack said in her best children's voice.

Riddick stared at her for a long moment, "Point taken, I don't want any kids; But you can call me Daddy anytime you want." He grinned.

She laughed, "Ew Riddick, that's almost as bad as sugar tits."

"Ain't nothin' wrong with sugar tits."

"It sounds like a cheap candy."

"You're a cheap candy." He mumbled defensively.

She gasped, "That was uncalled for." Jack stood, to leave.

Riddick jerked her back down to him easily, nibbling her ear, "Sit down Jack, you ain't gonna get big with me."

She shivered and mumbled incoherently, trying to pull away again.

He stopped her with his strength, closing his eyes and nuzzling his head right up into the crook of her neck. Her hair was wet against his face, and she smelled so good.

Like flowers…Like, Like cotton. Like cotton and sweat and tears. What?

Riddick grimaced, opening his eyes to darkness. Darkness that he could not see within. When he was beginning to grow confused, he pulled his head back, realizing his face was stuffed against his pillow. A few, rare tears were lingering on his face, and he wiped them off quickly.

His movements were awkward as he lumbered up into a sitting position, looking around his lavish bedroom. The room was full of wonderful things, expensive gifts, rare cloths, glamorous weapons. All the perks of being a Necromancer Ruler. He lowered his gaze to the cold floor, nearly as cold as he was. Slowly he raised his large hands to his face, burying it in them. His chest heaved as he tried to regain his composure. A dream, all of it, a fucking dream! He stood angrily and stormed to the large mirror, looking at himself in it, "This isn't how it's supposed to go!"

He raged around in front of the mirror, pacing before turning towards his reflection and smashing it with a large fist. Riddick slowly crumpled to his knees among the pieces of broken glass, closing his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Jack…I'm too late…," he whispered, images of her last moments flashing before him.

The mighty necromancer lowered his forehead to rest on the cold floor, tears threatening to spill over finally. Once and for all, the amazing Richard B. Riddick was helpless to his past.

(OH I'm a HEART BREAKER ( I wonder how many people I pissed off with this killer. Probably not many, my regular readers probably got lives Well Good news to those of you who don't like this ending, my myspace is  add me and I'll make a Tainted Angel group, and if I get enough response for a sequel, I'll try and produce another story. I'll have to rest the movies and watch them again to get really in the mood but hey. I'm willing to try. R&R please. Goodbye for now)


	19. OLD VERSION : Introduction

_ I cannot find a way to describe it It's there inside, all I do is hide I wish that it would just go away What would you do, you do, if you knew What would you do _  
  
5 years. 5 long years it had been since he had left her. She wanted to scream. She had wanted to cry. She wanted to do anything, anything then sit here and just suffer. The thought of him was intoxicating. She smiled as she remembered her stupidty as a child of 12.She had shaved her head to look like him, she had made goggles to look like him as well.She felt unwanted scarlet heat rise into her cheeks in embarassment. How stupid he must have thought her...  
  
_ All the pain I thought I knew All the thoughts lead back to you Back to what was never said Back and forth inside my head I can't handle this confusion I'm unable, come and take me away_   
  
She thought back to the departure. They had made it off in the skiff, and she never thought about him leaving her as soon as they landed.   
She was thinking off Shazza...Why didn't she stay down? Why? She was alone in her soul, though her mind screamed out that she had him...that was all that mattered. She lived that fairy tale, it was her dream, her story. Noone could take that from her. She immagined living with him, every day a new adventure, more exciting then the last. This was her only dream. She hadn't had a dream since she was 6, when she dreamed of her parents quitting their beatings, and they would take her into their arms and hug her. She dreamed she would grow up to become a teacher, or an astronomer, and discover new information on the suns of the universe. She loved the sun on her home planet. It was a purple radiating off red light. It was gorgeous. She could stare at it forever...  
  
_ I feel like I am all alone All by myself I need to get around this My words are cold, I don't want them to hurt you If I show you, I don't think you'll understand Cause no one understands_   
  
They landed on New Mecca, the holy man's home for now. She walked down the gang plank with Imam and turned to see his face following...but she was met by a closing door. She ran to scramble up inside before he could leave but Imam held her tight, "No child...he wants me to care for you, respect his wishes. He cannot worry about a 12 year old girl while worrying about himself, and when the next merc will come to get him." She wanted to scream at him, yell nasty names. Call him a coward. A coward for running away again. A coward for hiding. Her cold words took holdas her knees almost gave out in sorrow that she had let those thoughts pop into her head. She didn't want to be safe with Imam. She wanted to live wild and free, and dangerous. She didn't expect Imam or him to understand so she kept it to herself as she cried in sorrow.  
  
_ All the pain I thought I knew All my thoughts lead back to you Back to what was never said Back and forth inside my head I can't handle this confusion I'm unable, come and take me away _  
  
Pain raced through her, his face flashed infront of her. His face showing up in the doorway of the cave, a smirk. She had seen him when Johns led him through to the back of the passanger hold, shoving him roughly into the restrictive casing. She watched as Carolynn pushed in the pin number to put him into deep cryo sleep. She almost laughed, as soon as she saw him he was her hero. No way they expected him to sleep. They must be nuts. She saw his face as he stared calmly at her through his thick black goggles, lifting but one finger. It was all the warning she needed with her quick reflexes, ducking.   
  
_ I'm going no where [on and on and] I'm getting no where [on and on and on] Take me away I'm going no where [on and on and on and on][and off and on and off and on] _  
  
She struggled against Imam's hold, but he held her tight. She felt tears slip down from her muddy brown eyes, and she looked down. Through all the beatings with her father and mother she was okay. When she lost Shazza she was okay. When she thought he was going to leave them thefirst time she was okay. She knew he was a killer, she wasn't that nïave. She hadn't that much faith in him and she excepted her fate in the small constricting cave. But...then he did come back...she didn't get it. He did care for her. And because he had saved her that first time, the realization of him leaving her now was shattering.  
  
_ All the pain I thought I knew All my thoughts lead back to you Back to what was never said Back and forth inside my head I can't handle this confusion I'm unable, come and take me away _  
  
It had been 5 years since she had watched that skiff fly away with her heart and soul. She was left with a shell, a meaningless shell. She pretended she was okay with Imam, and around everyone else. She was a grade A student. All that kept her going was the thought that he would come back for her...that was all she needed. But then as the years slipped by she realized that he was not coming back...he would never come back. That just drove her into deeper despair, and as she turned 17, the despair became desire. She desired to hold him, do whatever it tookto keep him with her. She wanted to be taken away...why wouldn't he rescue her...come back and take her away from this boring life...she just...wanted to be held...by him. She wanted to be taken away.  
  
_ Take me away Break me away Take me away Take me away _  
  
5 years since that crash on the alien planet. 5 years since she met her hero. 5 years since her hero left her. 5 years had passed and she still wanted to be with him...be with her dark angel, Richard B. Riddick.   
  
((AN: I do not own Riddick, Jack, Imam, Or any other original Characters. Any characters not found in Pitch Black or Chronicles of Riddick {I do not own these two movies either.} are mine. This is an easy song fic using Avril Lavigne's song from her new CD, Under my skin (I think it's called) the song Take me away I was listening to it and it reminded me of Jack's probable feelings towards Riddick when he left her. I usually don't finish fics, so if I get reveiws it should be the encouragement needed to get my ass in gear. Any Reveiws would be Appreciated, as long as they aren't "OMFG U SUCK LAWL!!11one" I cannot tell you how much 'n00b' speak annoys me. Anyways. R&R please ;D))


	20. OLD VERSION : Chapter 1 Can it be?

Warmth...it flooded through the body, warming her deeply. His arms were so strong and warm. They made her feel so safe...so very safe. She pulled closer to Riddick, "Mmmm Riddick." "Jack?" "Yes Riddick?" "Jack." "I said what..." "Jack!" "What?" "Jack wake up!" "I am awake, Riddick you silly." Riddick faded away, calling her name. "Riddick no don't go..." she whimpered. He turned into a lumpy pillow. "What the hell Riddick, you're a pillow?" "Jack wake UP!", Imam said a bit Impaitent, unable to hear what she was murmering into her drool covered pillow. She pulled her face from the pillow, looking up at Imam, "unnnghhh?" "You were supposed to be up, You have that job interveiw today!" "...What time is it?" "12:30!" "Fuck!" She scrambled up, and Imam scolded her, "Do not use such language, Jack!" She just pushed him out her door, scampering around to get her clothes on. She yanked on a nice skirt, and a white tanktop. She pulled it on, and yanked a classy long sleeve shirt over it, leaving the first 3 buttons undone, to show the white of the tanktop. She looked in a mirror, brushing her short chocolate brown hair. She pulled out a black pencil, running the thick eyeliner over the rims of her eyes, making them stand out nicely. She yanked on some white socks and tan boots before running out the door grabbing her purse. She kisses Imam quickly on the cheek, "Love you, gotta go, be back soon." she ran out the door and stumbled through the streets like a crazy woman.   
  
The dream occupied her mind as she ran. It was so real...so very real. She could feel his breath against her neck, even now. What was wrong with her? She shook her head to keep in mind he was never coming back. She had to face that fact. But...she couldn't bring herself to think like that. She refused. It was childish, she knew, god did she know. She kept darting through the streets, carefully not running into anyone. She pulled to the side, as a hovercraft flew by, getting screams of anger from the merchants, as the air that broke for the craft blew back into their faces. Messing up their wares. She laughed as an older merchant tipped over backwards in his chair. The dust that wafted through the air slipped slenderly into her nose, and she sneezed, before taking off again. As she slowed, nearing the place she was to be interveiwed, she over heard two people talking, while looking at a news screen. "Can you believe it? Riddick dead? It's amazing." "I know. Too bad the merc found him dead, He should have been locked away for what he did." Her eyes widened, and she turned looking at the two people, "Riddick is...dead?" "Yes, see here it is." he pushed a button on the news screen, and she looked at the picture of a charred corpse, with black goggles, boots, pants, and a shirt. "Richard B. Riddick found dead today in his crashed cruiser. The cruiser was said to have been seen plummeting from the galaxy onto an alien planet. Mercs had seen the ship went to investigate, and found his body," it went on, longer, more gruesome. She felt her stomach make an uneasy turn, and her knees started to shake. "E-Excuse me p-please...." She stuttered as she made her way back to Imam's house, forgetting the interveiw completely. She knocked on the door, hands shaking too hard to pull out her key card and open the door. Imam opened the door, "Jack? What happened?! You are supposed to be at the interveiw!" "He's dead...Riddick's dead."   
  
"What are you talking about?" "I heard it on the news. People were talking about it. Television On." She managed to choke out. The t.v. clicked on, and sure enough it was all over the news, "Today on the planet Tynill a falling ship was seen. When it was investigated, they found the charred body of what appears to be the elusive escaped convict, Richard B. Riddick." they showed pictures of the charred body, and Jack forced herself to look away, "You were right Imam, he would never come back...oh dear god I feel sick." "There there child, calm down, you're getting yourself all worked up." "Calm down?! CALM DOWN! My hero who saved my LIFE just DIED and you are telling me to calm the fuck down?! I CAN'T CALM DOWN! RIDDICK IS DEAD! So don't fucking TELL me to calm down!" "Jack!" the holy man said sternly, "Do not talk to me that way young lady. Now you sit your butt down right now, and calm down!" "NO! I will not calm down, he was my hero, I wanted him to come back for me, and now he's DEAD Don't you s-" she stopped as her body gave a violent shudder. She started again, "Don't you see Imam? He's never coming back! Never Oh shit..Oh shit oh shit oh FUCK!" she screamed. "JACK! SETTLE DOWN RIGHT NOW!" she turned towards him with a look of pure hate, and she spat, "Fuck you, and fuck god. God has never done anything for me. So Fuck h-" her body shuddered again and she felt a wave of nausea hit her hard once again. She felt her knees turn into jelly as she crashed onto the floor with a thud, her head hitting the cold floor with a loud crack, and she was out cold. ((( There Frek, A whole new paragraph just for you. It's probably still rushed, but it's 1:11 am now, and I'm tired =/ -curls up on Riddick's stomach and goes to sleep- [And no, I'm not mad for having to write another paragraph, I knew I should, but I was lazy, and you got me off my ass, thanks n.n])))  
  
Darkness was all she could see...more and more darkness. It covered her body in a thick blanket of ice and nausea. Icy beads pelted her, and she realized it was raining. A warm breath blew across her shoulders and neck, "So I meet you again, kid." She turned on her heel, and out of the darkness she could see his outline. "Riddick!" she threw her arms around him, "Aren't you dead?" "Do you want me to be dead?" "No! Never! I could never wish for you to be dead...", she sobbed into his soaked shirt. "Than no. As long as you remember me, I live on Jack. Oh And Remember...first rule. Stay in the light." "What?" Stabbing bright light penetrated her mind and eyes, giving her a throbbing headache. A teribble smell reached her nose, and she reached out a hand to brush it away. "Jack?" "Riddick, are you there? I can't...I can't see you!" There was silence, before a whispered echo, "Stay in the light..." Her eyes fluttered open to stare into darkness...wait no, that was Imam's face...just...just Imam. She wanted to curl up and sob again, "He's dead isn't he Imam?" "...Yes child, the news said he was." "Oh god." she turned onto her stomach on the bed, and threw up, a sudden immagination sending the thoughts of what Riddick's burned flesh smelled like. This just made her go into dry heaves as she had thrown up her meager dinner from last night.  
  
Imam put a hand on her back, rubbing in gentle circles, "There, there, Jack...Calm down...at least he will never be put into prison again...that is what he dreaded most, remember?" She gave a gentle nod, pulling back onto her back. Imam stood and got a few cloths to clean up her mess. He handed her a wet cold one, to brush off her mouth and run over her face to cool herself. She gratefully ran it over her visable flesh, on her face, the neckline of her shirt, her arms and a little of her legs. She gave a deep, shuddering breath and curled up onto her side, "I'm sorry for the mess Imam...I will get some sleep now, Okay? I still feel teribble..." Imam nodded, "Sleep child...just sleep and when you wake up it will be all better." he walked out. The lights were still on 100%, so she coughed, "Lights 15%." the lights dimmed considerably and she let her eyes flutter shut, submersing her into another dream.  
  
_She'd do anything to sparkle in his eye she would suffer she would fight and compromise she's been wishing on the stars that shine so bright for questions that will haunt her tonight._  
  
She whimpered into her pillow, monsters creeping out from her closet, and from underneathe her bed....  
  
_She must rinse this all away. She can't hold him this way. She must rinse this all away. She Can't love him...this way._   
  
He flooded her dreams still. But this time he was a menace. He was the monster in the shadows, lurking, waiting to strike.  
  
_ How she'd be soothed how she'd be saved if he could see she needs to be held in his arms to be free but everything happens for reasons that she will never understand till she knows of the heart of a woman who will never be found in the arms of a man._  
  
She found herself cowering at his very memory as he walked towards her, goggles off, silvery eyes narrowed, a shiv in his hand.  
  
_She must rinse this all away. She can't hold anybody this way. She must rinse this all away, she can't love him._   
  
"Riddick...Riddick what are you doing? Put that down...Riddick...what are you doing?! No! NO! STAY AWAY! NOOO!", her scream echoed through the hollowness of her dream, ricochetting back in shrill sreeches, shattering her ear drums. But he kept coming towards her.  
  
_And if she runs away she fears she wont be followed what could be worse then leaving something behind and as the depths of oceans slowly become shallow, it's lonliness she finds. If only he was mine.   
  
_ "Don't do this Riddick...I love you Riddick! I miss you! Why are you trying to hurt me? Please Riddick...stop...please just stop...", she sobbed as she covered her ears with her ears, tears streaming down her face in torrents. His face remained emotionless. He was less than five feet away.  
  
_She'd do anything to sparkle in his eye. She would suffer she would fight and compromise. She's been wishing on the stars that shine so bright for answers to questrions that will haunt her tonight..._   
  
"Why Riddick? Why are you going to kill me? Why do you want to hear me scream? You're the same Riddick as always...you just want to taste my blood...but...I love you. So kill me, then I can be with you...kill me...cut me...hurt me." He got right infront of her, glaring down at her form, reclined back in a vulerable posistion.  
  
_She must rinse him. She must rinse him. She can't rinse him. She can't rinse him she can't she won't she must rinse him she can't she won't she must rinse him She must rinse this all away She can't hold him this way._  
  
"I...I love you.", She closed her eyes, braced for impact.  
  
_She must rinse this all away She Can't love him, This way._  
  
And as his hand slammed down into her skull, there was darkness before she jerked into wakefulness. She brought her hands up to rub her sleepy face. She looked out at the moon, it must be around 1 or 2 am. She got up and went to the bathroom, lights still dark, she didn't want to hurt her eyes. She looked into the mirror, and turned on the cold water. She cupped her hands under the stream, and splashed it onto her face. She groped for a towel and brought one to her face. She dabbed around her wet face carefully, before opening her eyes. Her face was covered in blood. She looked at the black towel and realized it wasn't a towel. It was thinner than a towel, and it was soaked in blood. She dropped it, realizing it was a shirt. She made choked whimpering noises.  
  
The shower door opened, a white towel wrapped around the waste of a muscled man, towering over 6 feet tall. There was blood all over the shower walls she noticed, and there was a gash in the man's chest. She looked up his muscled abdomen, to his face. His silver eyes were amused, full lips pulled up into a smirk, "Geeze Jack, you can't make anything simple can you?" "....Riddick." and with that, she fainted.  
  
((That song fic dream part was way bad. I know. But uh...second chapter is up. I don't think it's as good as the first chapter, but now it should get interesting, right? XD -gives everyone who reveiwed the first chapter Riddick action figures.- )) 


	21. OLD VERSION : Chapter 2 Realization

"Jack? Jaaaaack? Jack. Jack!", it was a commanding voice, demanding she obey. "Nnnngh." and with that, she rolled over. "Jack get your ass up." "Just five more minutes Im-...Wait Imam did you just say ass?" "I'm not Imam." She flinched as she felt a rough hand grab her shoulder and shake. She thought for sure he was going to shatter her shoulder. She smacked the hand away, "I'm up, I'm up!" she grumbled as she sat up. She found herself on the couch. It was still night out, as she saw the blackness through the window, "Lights 90%" she said, without thinking, rubbing her face. "LIGHTS 20%!" the man screamed in pain. Jack looked at him, his eyes clenched in pain. Her face showed the shock she felt deep in her soul, "Riddick?!" "What are you trying to do, kill me?" "But you're dead!" "No, the merc that was on my ship is dead. I got away and here I am. Figured since they thought I was dead again, I could come visit for a little." She noticed he only had pants on, "Oh your shirt is ripped, here I have one you can borrow." She walked off to her room, and brought him back a clean shirt. He looked down at it, "This is the same shirt I had during the crash..." "I know...I...I sewed the hole." Now there sewing was a lot more advanced, and it looked as if there was never a hole, and no stitched either. "You kept it this long?" "...It's all I had to hold onto." she shrugged calmly. He smirked pulling it on over his muscled chest. "So you held on when I left, hmm?" "Of course not." Oh what a lie. She wanted to be mad at him. Mad for leaving. And so she was, "Why did you leave me, Riddick?" she let it out. "Jack don't start. You know I couldn't watch my ass while watching for you. You needed more than I could have given you. It's different when I have to feed myself. I can starve myself, and not worry about it, but you wouldn't understand Jack, you were 12." "So?! Is that supposed to make me feel better? Riddick you want to know why I ran away? My Father and Mother constantly beat me. One day, mom said something smart to my dad. He tied her up, and burned her alive right infront of me. I watched her thrash and scream untill she was dead. My dad gave me these." She pushed her bracelets up, showing him the deep scars on her wrists. "He tried to kill me. But I called the police. They came and arrested him and got me to the hospital. I was half awake when I over heard them talking...they were gonna put me in a foster home. I had heard so much bad things about them. I pulled the iv's from my wrists, and got dressed. I slipped out the window and they never found me. I was out in the streets. I stowed away in enough ships to get to a planet far away. One day while living in an alley, some guy decided he wanted to have fun. So he tried to rape me. I screamed, and I fought. It was Shazza who was walking by and found me....she took me in...And we decided to move, so we boarded the Hunter Gratzner...and you knew the rest. Shazza was someone who saved me. Then she died. I was back on the streets. Then you saved me...I wanted to go with you...just...wanted to be with you. I have starved before, I can force my body into that, I had gone a week without a proper meal, my only drink being muddy rain water. So do not TELL ME I wouldn't have understood. As for watching your ass and mine, I am capable of watching my own back.", she glared, holding onto her anger, but no matter how hard she clutched to it...it began to fade slowly, tears beginning to appear in her eyes, "When you left...I wanted to yell at you...Call you names...and then...I felt like I wanted to throw up because of wanting to say such things to you."   
  
Riddick looked down at her, keeping his cool, even though his heart panged at her story. He watched the tears well in her eyes and looked away, "Look Jack. I couldn't take you with me. You needed to go to school. You have a job right?" "No. I had an interveiw today, but thanks to your dying stunt, I ended up running back home to tell Imam, before passing out and throwing up." "Didn't know I meant so much to you." he smirked. "Oh go to hell Riddick." she huffed, though she was bursting with happiness he was alive, and better yet, he was in her living room. "So what happened?" "Oh. Some stupid young merc decided to take me down. So he snuck onto my ship and tried to attack me when I was asleep, but I caught on to his presence before I fell asleep, and killed him, and let my ship crash with him dressed like me, before escaping. I had escaped in a smaller craft, and came here. I broke in, and took a shower, figuring I'd sleep on the couch, and wait for one of you to find me, but you had to come in just as I was about to get dressed, and make it hard on me. Then you had to pass out on the floor." "I see..." she yawned, despite her urges to hug him and never let go. "You look beat. Why don't you go to sleep. I'll give the holy man a shock when he wakes up tommorow." She nodded before uneasily stepping foreward to hug him, "I missed you Riddick." She whispered, before pulling away and turning. She walked away to her room, and flopped onto the bed, closing her eyes and falling asleep, her body and mind still in shock of what had just happened.  
  
Riddick's eyes widened as he felt her hug him. He gave a gruff grunt, not bothering to hug her back. He kicked off his boots again and sat on the couch before reclining back, propping feet up on the side of the couch, closing his eyes to sleep. He never wanted to leave her, in truth he had wanted to take her...it was Imam who refused it. He remembered the conversation well. Imam had made him look like a dog, while telling him he could never care for Jack right. There was a mean side to the old man, and Riddick had resented that he made him look like the bad guy. Jack had thought he didn't want her. He did care for her, it was the only reason he came back. Screw Carolynn, she was weak. But Jack was fresh blood. He could mold her. He should have killed Imam. Killed Imam and taken just Jack and taught her in his ways. Taught her how to kill using a single blow to certain parts of the spine or skull. But no. When Jack was asleep Imam had asked him what he planned on doing when they landed. Riddick had told him he planned on dropping Jack off...his memory slipped into dream as he fell asleep. It was just like yesterday....  
  
"Mr. Riddick, you can't take Jack with you. She is a growing girl." "So old man, I can take care of her. I took care of myself, how hard can a kid be?" "Mr. Riddick. I will NOT allow you to take Jack with you.", his voice was low and dangerous. "If you try to take her along with you, I will see to it you are killed." Riddick couldn't believe his ears. He supposed the man was insane with greif that his three kids on the planet had all been killed, but that was NOT his fault. He couldn't make it up to him by just giving him Jack. But the threat pressed. If he tried to take Jack, Imam would have all the mercs up his ass. Not safe for the kid. So he just gave him a death glare, "Alright, Holy man. But know this. One day I will come back. and I will take Jack with me. She'll come on her own. She can do that, you know." Imam glared but said nothing. He turned and walked away. Riddick looked over at Jack who had been sleeping the whole time intently. He whispered an apology before going back to piloting. Riddick's dreams strayed from his child hood, to Jack as he slept the night soundly.  
  
Jack was asleep in her room, dreaming back 5 years ago. The night was deep, and she could hear Riddick and Imam, as she pretended to be asleep. She heard the arguments between Riddick. Riddick had wanted to take her with him...Imam had threatened him. She had always known this in the back of her mind, but it wasn't until that night did it really hit her. Riddick HAD wanted her to go with him. It was Imam. In her mind she recoiled from Imam. She wanted nothing to do with him anymore...he had made her suffer...Suffer so much.   
  
She flashed back to a year after the crash. She was so quiet. She never spoke of him. She had researched and hacked everything and anything she could find of him. Pictures, stories, his criminal record. Everything. Mug shots, to descrpitions of him, to pictures of the murdered subjects. Soon she could tell which murder was truley his, and which was a glorified attempt at trying to get him to be remembered...She had made notes on his patterns, how he liked to kill certain people. Say Woman were usually killed faster. Children were never there, never children deaths. Men were killed a bit slower. She had it to where she figured she knew exactly what he was thinking and his exact steps and movements to go with each murder.  
  
_Hope life's been to you since you've been gone, I'm doing fine now, I've finally moved on. It's not so bad, I'm not that sad. I'm not suprised just how well I've survived I'm over the worst and I feel so alive. I can't complain, I'm free again._  
  
2 years since he had left. She was still in denial, "He's coming back Imam. I tell you he will. He'll come back for me, really." "No Child, he's not returning..." Imam had always brought down her dreams when it came to Riddick...it was like anything that involved Riddick was wrong...and she didn't understand. Riddick saved them. She loved Riddick...  
  
_And it only hurts when I'm breathing. My heart only breaks when it's beating. My dreams only die when I'm dreaming so I hold my breath, To forget._   
  
3 years since the crash. She wore his shirt to sleep in, still dreaming of his murders, and him loving her. She had gotten over the teribble pain, and had narrowed it to a dull ache that thudded in her soul and heart. She was okay...even though she felt weak and about ready to drop dead.  
  
_Don't think I'm lying round crying at night. There's no need to worry I'm really alright. I've never looked back as a matter of fact._  
  
4 years since the crash. She gave into a slump. She rebelled against the idea of loving him. She packed his shirt, and all the notes she made, the pictures, everything. She packed it up in a box and put it at the bottom of her closet.  
  
And It only hurts when I'm dreaming. My heart only breaks when it's beating. My dreams only die when I'm dreaming, So I hold my breath, to forget.   
  
It had been around a week after packing up the stuff that reminded him, and already it was all back out again. She had to face the fact that she would never be free of Riddick. He would always be there in the back of her head, and mind, whispering things to her, _"Go for the sweet spot, just left of the spine. The abdominel aorta. A mettalic taste, human blood, sort of copperish."_  
  
_It only hurts when I breathe. No I've never looked back as a matter of fact. And it only hurts when I'm breathing my heart only breaks when it's beating. My dreams only die when I'm dreaming, so I hold my breath, to forget._   
  
As she grew to a point of age, she realized how gorgeous Riddick was. His shaved head, masculine body, silvery eyes, lean form, black pants and shirt. Her dreams grew heated with desires and passions she didn't think possible. They left her out of breath, blushing, and slightly embarassed when she woke, and she knew this would only ever happen in her dreams. Riddick wasn't one to be in love.  
  
_It only hurts, hurts when I'm breathing. Heart only breaks, breaks when it's beating. Dreams only die, die when I'm dreaming. It only hurts when I breathe._  
  
And after all this time, she blamed Riddick for her pain and unhappiness, when she had to think of it though, and think back, it was Imam's fault. The holy man was the cause of her despair. A horrible feeling of pain, hatred, and betrayel sent her body into the darkness of her dreams. She had trusted that Imam would help her, not hurt her. She had looked up to him as a father, and now she realized it. He had kept her from happiness. He had been the one that had kept her in such despair, she let a blade slide down the skin of her arms, and wathed the red trail, enchanted. He had kept her pushed down, and shy, afraid to socialize with anyone, too afraid of the news on her obsession about Riddick slipping out accidentally, and be mocked and made fun of for it. It was Imam all this time. Imam had caused her to build up rage for Riddick slowly underneathe the love. But there was no hate for Riddick now. Only for...  
  
She sat up, sweat beading her face as her eyes narrowed against the rays of sun, "Imam..."  
  
((AN: Wow I didn't think I'd be able to finish it. But here we go, two chapters in one day. This one was hard, because it is now 12:45 am, and I take pills and shit for medical conditions I have, and I keep like...falling asleep right here in my chair, lol. Thanks for reveiwing guys, Much love to you XD 3 gives out Riddick posters Chapter 4, tommorow, I promise. Unless my compter crashes, than I'll have to go to my friend's house and write it and submit it, lol. Well, Off for some well deserved sleep :D Oh Btw, this is the longest chapter yet X3 Oh Yes. Yet ANOTHER Song in it :D Don't worry, I will tire of song's soon. Song in Chapter Two Was Vanessa Carlton Rinse, and this one is Shania Twain Only hurts or something like that.)) 


	22. OLD VERSION : Chapter 3 Seperated Again?

((AN: Oh Dude, Sorry it's taken me so fucking long to get this up. I have GOOD reasons though! One: The day after I got the third chapter up, my Computer CRASHED! I couldn't even open up I.E. Without it freezing! So I had no way to upload it! Two: I had Mission Camp down in Fayetteville West Virginia all week, two weeks ago, starting the 11th. And when I got home, the computer wasn't fixed, and I was tired as fuck from gutting a trailor and then putting new aluminum siding up on it, while Having my pastor yelling at me I'm doing it the wrong way. And Three: I just opened up Notepad, stared at the screen, began to write something for Chapter four, reread it, and was disgusted with my writing. So I just got a good idea, and I'm not gonna try to get out of writing this anymore :NodNod: So uh. ON WITH TAINTED ANGEL, IT LIIIIIIVES! Thanks for all the reveiws btw :squee: fufufufufu n.n))  
  
"Imam...", she repeated to herself, rubbing a hand over her face, and yawning. She stood up and stripped off her shirt, pants, and panties, sliding up fresh panties on her shapely leg, and then sliding up a new pair of black pants. She slid on a baggy black shirt, and brushed her curly black-brown hair. Pulling it up in a sloppy ponytail, she walked out of her room and began to go downstairs, but jerked to a stop upon hearing the angry argument.   
  
"No Riddick, I will not allow her to go with you! I told you once, I will tell you again! If you even TRY to take her, I will have the mercs on your sorry ass!"  
  
"Now, Holy man, I don't really wanna have to kill you, But I'm not seeing any other choice. Jack is...what now? 17? She can make her own descisions. I say let her decide. There is plenty of room on the Pandora for me and her."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Exactly, because you know she wants to go with me!"  
  
Jack slowly stepped backward, "Imam was making Riddick leave her again. No. She wouldn't let it happen. Not again. She ran back to her room, grabbing a duffle-bag from under her bed, and throwing some pants, shorts, shirts, bras, and panties into it. She filled it as full as she could, and grabbed her bookbag. She slid in all the information she gathered about Riddick into it, and than her toothbrush, toothpaste, hygeine related things, and stuffed them in as well. Her journals went in last, and than she reached into a box under her bed, pulling out her credits card. She had around a million credits on it, saving it since she was 12, from odd things, birthdays, and oddjobs. It was a very large ammount of money, but she hadn't spent any money she received. She wanted to save up so she could find Riddick one day. Well Riddick found her, and the money will come in handy. she slid it into a sidepocket of the bookbag, and lifted it onto her back, grabbing the dufflebag. She listened at the stairs for a few more minutes.   
  
"Go NOW Mr. Riddick, or you will regret it. I will tell Jack she had a dream, just be gone now."  
  
"Fine. Fuck you. But when she's 18, there is nothing you can do about it, and I will be back."  
  
Now was her chance. She dropped her dufflebag out the window in the guest bedroom, and followed after it, dropping gracefully. She stood, and made straight for the docks. It was hard, running with the dufflebag that weighed probably half as much as she did.  
  
_I'm not afraid of anything I just need to know that I can breathe I don't need much of anything But suddenly, suddenly I am small and the world is big All around me is fast moving Surrounded by so many things Suddenly, suddenly..._  
  
She started slowing when she neared the docks, and gasped at the many ships. Come On jack, she kicked herself mentally, what did he call it again? Oh yes! Pandora! She scanned the ships for the name. She walked slowly, looking at the names twice to be sure. Suddenly she saw it. It was fairly big, and the door was up. No matter. She pulled a handy little card out of her pants, and slid it through the keycard slot. She pulled it out, and slid it into a little clip on her pants. "1-9-8-8-5-4-3-6-2" Came the robotic voice. Her finger pushed the buttons as the voice called them, and it opened. She smirked, and walked inside, closing the door again, Dropping her dufflebag, and dropping onto the floor in exhaustion. Now all she had to do, was wait for him to show up. Boy was he gonna be suprised....  
  
_How does it feel To be different from me? Are we the same? How does it feel To be different from me? Are we the same? How does it feel?_   
  
Riddick was walking back to the docks, annoyed at having to leave Jack again. She would think he was a terribble person again. Imam bugged the hell out of him. How he would love to just wring his neck. He stepped onto the dock, walking towards Pandora.  
  
_I am young and I am free But I get tired and I get weak I get lost and I can't sleep But suddenly, suddenly   
_  
Jack felt Free finally. Being on Riddick's ship, knowing soon he would be with her, and take her with him...She sighed with a deep relief. The burden of worrying about him constantly was finally let up, and she could breathe again. Riddick and her were different, but not by much.  
  
_How does it feel To be different from me? Are we the same? How does it feel To be different from me? Are we the same? How does it feel?_   
  
Riddick's heavy shoes thudded against the floor of the dock of airships. He didn't even get to say goodbye. She would be crushed again. He hoped to god she wouldn't commit suicide. She was so damned serious about it when she talked to him... Surely the holy man would drive her over the edge one of these days. Who knows, maybe she'd follow in his footsteps, and he'd find out on the news of the holy man's murder. He smirked, oh how he would laugh if the girl Imam protected from a murder, turned out murdering him. The thought was oh so sweet, too sweet.  
  
_Would you comfort me? Would you cry with me? I am small and the world is big But I am not afraid of anything_   
  
Jack saw Riddick coming from a small window, and ditched her dufflebag in a back room, hiding in the shadows, to suprise him as soon as he was done punching in his code...  
  
_How does it feel To be different from me? Are we the same? How does it feel To be different from me? Are we the same? How does it feel?_  
  
Riddick finished entering his code, and walked in through the door, but stopped suddenly. He smelled a woman. Not just any woman... "Jack, get out of the shadows, you idiot, I can see in the dark..."  
  
((Oh Yes. Another Song. XD :Wonders how long it will take before she gets shot from writing song fics.: This is How does it feel by Avril Lavigne. n.n It's short, I know, but work with me people. At least there is something. :Gives out Riddick notebooks for those who replied on Chapter 3:)) 


	23. OLD VERSION : Chapter 4 Welcome Aboard

((Gymp; I'm sorrryyyyyy ;.; Don't yell at meeeeeee :curls up on floor: I will make it floooooow.  
  
StreetRacr240SX; I'd like to see you kick my ass XD I'm 5 foot 8 inches, and I don't start fights at school. I end them. And people tell me I am a very intimidating person. n.n  
  
BlueDragon10; I'm a tease, I knooooow :heart: n.n :purr:  
  
Anyways. **AN:** I really have no inspiration right now. I'm mentally drained. I've been racking my brain for an idea and I just...Can't...find one ;.; I like dark fics. The ones with Bad endings. But you never know with me. That's a suprise. I might just have Riddick and Jack...Oh Wait. if I told you the ending, you wouldn't come back for moooore, teeeheeee. X3 ))  
  
She shifted her body from the shadows that 'hid' her, lifting her eyes to look at him.  
  
"Oh Yeah...that's right...", she cleared her throat akwardly, at her stupid mistake.  
  
Riddick just gave an amused little snort, smirking that 'Big Evil' Smile that drove women to insanity.  
  
"I bet you feel smart right now."  
  
"...I could go, you know."  
  
"Hey, let's not get offended. Why'd you leave? How'd you know where to go?"  
  
"Alright. Let me start from the beginning. After I went to sleep last night, I had a dream. And the dream took me back to that night on the skiff. When I was asleep...Riddick, I was never asleep. I heard everything Imam said to you....It just never came back into my mind...and I forgot. Untill I began to talk to you again. I remember you wanting to take me with you, and what Imam said to you. I would have spoken up, but I never wanted what Imam had in mind to befall you. It took stirring the memories again to remember. I got up this morning, knowing the truth. I started to go downstairs, and I heard you and Imam arguing. I heard you say the name of your ship, and Imam threatening you again. I couldn't be away from you again Riddick. I'd die. So I got some of my stuff together, and made my way down here."  
  
"Alright. Touching, really, but how the fuck did you get into my ship? I have that security system backed up it's very own ass."  
  
"Simple." She smirked, pulling the card from her pocket, and showing him the clip on her belt, "This would be my little toy. Swipe the card into the keycard of a ship, door, vault, anything. Then simply slide it through the clip, and the clip reads the password. Punched it in, and here I am. It even stores them in it's memory. See." She punched a digit into the clip, and slowly the voice read off the password, "1-9-8-8-5-4-3-6-2."  
  
Riddick had to smirk. So she wasn't the little old Jack he had known. She was more mature. God willing she wouldn't shave her head again. That scared even him. It was, a bit....pyschotic? Yes. That was the word he was looking for. "Well Miss Smart ass, Welcome aboard the Pandora. Now. To see that you won't go soft on me. I want you to use that little key-card thinger on the ship next to us. Go in, kill whoever is in there, and bring me their credits."  
  
"...What the FUCK are you smoking, Riddick? You seriously think I'm gonna do that shit because you want me to? Fuck that."  
  
"Got a nice mouth on you. You talk to Imam that way?"  
  
"When he pissed me off, yeah. Shit. He never scared me. If anything, he was scared of me. I wasn't turning out the way he wanted me to. He wanted me to be the religious little prick of a daughter he never had. Screw that. God never did shit for me. I did what I needed on my own. I don't take shit from anyone, and as long as they don't fuck with me, they won't have to worry about getting me chewing their asses out."  
  
"...You really have changed quite alot." the smirk still played on his lips, amused greatly by his 'little Jack'. He knew in his mind she wouldn't puss out when he needed her. He frowned. No. He'd never need her. He wanted to keep her in saftey, not drag her into his affairs. She'd be safer if they kept their noses clean, so of course he'd never really make her kill someone. It would draw attention.  
  
"I have. You seem the same though..." She looked away, thinking back on how he was on that planet. She then remembered the Skiff trip, and Imam's words echoed in her head. "Riddick, we need to get our asses out of this dock. Imam will really do it. He'll mess with us. Send those mercs on our ass, the ones he promised. He's a hateful mind inside. If things don't go his way, He'll make sure noone will get away with ruining his plans. We need to leave. Now. You refueled already, right?"  
  
"Surpisingly, I did. I figured If we needed to take flight quickly, we'd need to be ready. Take your bags to the extra room I got. 4 doors down the corridor to your left."  
  
Jack nodded, picking up her bags. She moved towards the right, walking a little down the hall.  
  
"....Jack....your.....other right.", he sighed, shaking his head.  
  
Jack slowly emerged from the door, scooting slowly across to the left hall, "...I knew that. See, I was making sure your senses were still sharp. Making sure you didn't get rusty with age."  
  
"What would I do without your vigorous quizzes, Jack?"  
  
"...I don't like your tone, Riddick." She muttered, blushing in embarassment as she moved down the right hallway, to the 4th door.  
  
She dropped her bags on the floor infront of the bed, inspecting the room. It was the same size as her old room, but her bed was bigger now. It was a double, and was sitting in the right corner. She looked to the left, finding her closet, and looking at the dresser backed against the back wall. She lifted her bags again, dropping them on the bed. She pulled out her clothes and began to put it away in the dresser.  
  
"Welcome to your new life, Jack...the day you've waited for is here. Deliverance is yours. Salvation from your tainted angel..."  
  
Se whispered to herself as she folded shirts and pants, and shorts, putting them in the second drawer. Panties, bras, socks went in the first one. In the third she neatly organized her health care products. Makeup, hairbrush, shampoo, perfumes, and other feminine items were placed in the drawer. She pulled out her dresses from the bag and hung them in her closet, along with some skirts and dressy shirts. After everything was packed, she yanked the journals from it, storing them under her bed. She pulled out the information on Riddick, and tape, and began the slow process of covering the back wall with every paper, file, and picture she had of him. Sure it was scary, but she was proud of her research. She was sure if she went over the murders and what she figured out, that even the scientists and detectives couldn't figure out, Riddick would be impressed. She pulled out the credit cards, and pushed them under some socks in her 'delicates' drawer, before going back to taping the information onto her back wall. After about half an hour, she collapsed onto her bed, giving out a breath of relief at being finished.  
  
She pulled her lazy ass off the bed a few minutes later, pulling off her boots and tucking them under her bed neatly, throwing the empty bags into the bottom of her closet. She walked out, pulling her hair from the pony tail, letting her muslces unwind. She wandered her way to the controls and sat in the chair beside Riddick, just like she did on the skiff. He was looking intently out the front window, noticing her arrival, but not saying much to acknowledge her presence.  
  
"Hey Riddick?"  
  
"Hmmm?" His deep voice vibrated his full lips, as he hummed in reply.  
  
"What...." she started, not sure how to word her question. "Where did..." she started again. After a minute of thought she started again, in a stronger voice, "After you took off in the skiff, where did you go?"  
  
((**AN:** Oh. Cliffhanger. Shoot me. I tried to make it floooow more. and I think I did good, Only one or two paragraphs where horribley long. I actually think this one has more written to it than the rest of them XD :Hands out Bootleg copies of Chronicles of Riddick to people who reveiwed on chapter 4: Review my adoring fan- :shot in face: Okay. Maybe adoring fans is a _bit_ strong. Review people who read this story, Review! n.n! :chews on sugar:)) 


	24. OLD VERSION : Chapter 5 Apology

Oh My goodness, that's right. An UPDATE. :sweatdrop: Sorry guys, I've been having some problems within the family, mainly my uncle beating up my grandmother and throwing her into a wall. :cough: And then School was a bitch, and Mom told me if I get good grades on the rest of my report cards this year, she'll buy me a laptop :prance: So I'm gonna be putting alot of work into my homework from now on instead of skimming along the surface like usual. I AM going to restart on this, very soon, But for now I'm explaining my long absence. I apologize, because I love this story, and my fans to no end :heart: WHO IS ALREADY LINING UP AT THE STORE TO BUY CHRONICLES OF RIDDICK? It's coming the 17th or 18th :D Happy day. Alrighty, Well, I've apologized for my long leave, explained myself, and told you I'm gonna get this story back on it's feet! See ya soon, love ya all very much n.n


	25. OLD VERSION : Chapter 6 Play with Me

(AN: Pooooo XD You all love me, admit it n.n You cannot tell me I suck. Because you all know I don't...And because you all love me sooooo...UPDATE O.O)

Riddick sighed, he knew she was gonna ask sooner or later. But just because he knew that, didn't mean he had to actually answer her. "None of your business Jack."

"Don't play that with me!" Jack's face contorted in annoyance.

"I can play whatever I want with you, Jack, and you can't do anything about it." 

"How much do you want to bet Riddick? And what makes you think that, hmmm? I won't sit around and take your shit! I came with you, because I know I can handle myself, not because I need YOU to protect me!"

"Why do I think that Jack?" In one fluid movement, it seemed, he was out of his seat, having her pinned to the wall holding both her thin wrists above her head with one of his massive hands. His muscles rippled as he held her still, "Because, Jack, I'm bigger than you. I'm stronger than you. And you're forgetting a big thing."

Jack's eyes widened. Dammit! How did he do that? Seem to move as if he were part of the air. She struggled for all she was worth, but her small body was nothing to his. If he wanted to keep her there, she'd be there for a long time. "What's that, Riddick?" She glared up into his silvery eyes.

"You are on my ship. You're playing in my territory..." he slid a finger of free hand to trace her lips, trailing down her chin, neck, and chest, stopping at the neckline of her shirt, "And you wouldn't want to get tangled up in some dirty business..." He leaned foreward, his full, teasing lips right beside her ear.

Jack shivered as his finger barely touched her skin, sending sensations of fear and anxiety up and down her spine. She could feel his breath on her ear and neck, and couldn't help but give a desperate little moan. She shut her eyes tight, trying to regain herself. He was threatening her, she couldn't go silly in the head right now!

"Would you?" He whispered huskily in her ear. He enjoyed it. He could smell the heat and tension rising from her body, her sweat...that musk...that forgotten musk. It had been so long since he'd seen a woman, let alone get close enough to smell her fear. And to be honest, this game he was playing with her right now excited the hell out of him.

He looked at her, she had her eyes shut. Perfect. He had her cornered.

But then, something he didn't expect happened... She snorted in amusement, and smirked, opening her eyes.

"Riddick, tell me, Does that game work with other girls?" She looked up at him, a sly smirk spread across her face.

Damn she was good. It took everything he had to keep from laughing at her cockiness. "You think I'm playing, Jack?"

"I don't think. I know. I know you better than you know yourself."

"Is that so?"

"It is."

"Well, you really have grown up so much. Pity I wasn't there to see you grow. But Imam made it cl-"

"Clear he'd have your ass on a silver platter if you came near me?"

"You got it." He let go of her wrists, leaning over and setting the ship on auto pilot "How long you think 'til Imam gets them mercs on my ass?"

"I'd give us...24 hours before they come after us. If we get far enough away, they'll never find us."

"Don't say never, things can happen. I've been found before."

"It's because you are ooollld Riddick. Losing your touch." she smirked.

"You watch your mouth, Jack, I don't care if you are a woman, I'll still kick your ass." He walked down the hall, shadows covering his tall, muscular body.

"I'm not scared of you." Jack sounded so sure, but inside her stomach crawled at the thought of him angry with her. Riddick wasn't one to mess with.

"Hah!" he laughed, "Don't lie Jack, I can taste the falsehood in your voice."

"I mean it Riddick. I know all your tricks. I can figure out what you're thinking right now. You're thinking of how smart I am, how sly I can be. How much work we could have gotten done together if I went with you. You may think you know everything about everyone, But you don't Riddick. And inside, I can tell your insecurities!" she yelled after him. "I know you have a weakspot, your eyes against light are powerful compared to this weakness...You don't know what it's like to feel l-"

"STOP IT JACK. RIGHT FUCKING NOW!" He slammed his fist into the wall, and looked over his shoulder, his silver eyes glowing in the dark, eyebrows furrowed in anger, "Don't you dare say it Jack...don't you dare..."

Her eyes widened and she jumped...she didn't mean to let herself get carried away with her words like that! "Riddick I-" but she stopped "Don't you cry for Johns...Don't you dare..." She was now seeing everything through the eyes of a child all over again. She could feel his breath against her neck and shaved head as he said that. Her lip quivered and her eyes watered. She wasn't sad for Johns! She was upset because he had just actually killed someone she had seen a little under 3 minutes ago....

She clenched her eyes shut, and opened them, back to the scene infront of her. She didn't know why she always slipped back into the past at the smallest memory jogs, but it annoyed her sometimes. "Riddick I'm sorry I didn't--"

He cut her off, "Whatever Jack, kitchen is to the right down 4 doors, if you're hungry, get something to eat. Feel free to go to sleep whenever you feel like it." He looked infront of him again, continuing to walk away from her.

"Dammit..." She whispered as he went into a room at the end of the dark hall. She slumped against a wall and slowly slid down, till she was in a sitting posistion, knees pulled up and tucked under her chin, holding her arms around her. She shut her eyes. She was so stupid. She wanted to impress him, and yet she suceeded only in depressing herself, and making him think foolish of her. "Dammit....Dammit all to the darkness..."

((AN: Took me two days to do this, but I figured I should since you guys were getting Antsy. n.n GUESS WHAT. I get a bunny tommorow. I'm naming it Kyo from Dir En Grey XD Anyways, hope you like this chapter, of course I couldn't have him actually tell her where he went yet! ...Because I dunno where he goes yet :sweatdrop: Review my pretties, review! :heart: n.n))


End file.
